Battle of Destiny
by OrcaPotter
Summary: The Renee Chronicles: Novel four. Renee & Harry face their ultimate challenge as their destiny comes to a climatic conclusion. Sequel to Break In the Darkness.
1. Eye Of the Storm

A/N: Well, well, well... here it is, folks! The beginning of the end of the "Renee Chronicles", for this is the 4th series in the 4-part story of Renee. I really do hope you like this, for I am being immensely challenged. Not only do I have this fic to work on, I have started to write my OWN fantasy story for my creative writing class. I'm excited about it, and I hope to post it on fanfiction.net, even though it won't be fanfiction.  
ANYWHO, back to Renee. This series is entitled, "Battle of Destiny", and it's the climax of the chronicles as Renee and Harry face their ultimate confrontation... the one in which they were born to win over. IF you are new to Renee, may I sudgest you backtrack now and read the first 3 series... so that you are not helplessly lost. Etam Luos is series one, Hatred's Prisoner is series two, and Break In the Darkness is series three.  
::sneezes:: 'Scuze me, my allergies are acting up. Anywho, I really do hope you like this... so ENJOY!  
DISCLAIMER: Ahh, the old disclaimer... how we luv thee! NOT. God bless we all know I did not come up with Harry Potter or any of the wonderful things associated with him and the books! Renee and Timothy are the only ones who belong to me... so far.  
  
  
Chapter One: Eye Of the Storm  
  
  
In a small clearing, surrounded by a forest of oak trees, sat a seated figure. Long brown hair blew with the autumn wind; a woman was sitting cross-legged in the tall grass of the clearing. A woman with an extraordinary talent, rare among those of her kind, engaged in her favorite activity.  
  
Sketching.  
  
Renee Potter was not an ordinary witch. Besides the fact that she was an artist, she was married to perhaps the most famous wizard of the modern day. Harry Potter. It was not by chance that they met and fell in love, destiny brought them together, for she is his Etam Luos, his soul mate. When they met in their fifth year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they knew that there was something special between them. Their bond grew and grew, until their graduation day, when Harry proposed. Eleven years later, their son, Timothy, was born. Since then, the famous family has avoided the wrath of Voldemort.   
  
Orange, yellow, and brown leaves fell around Renee's head, catching in her hair. She smiled, brushing them off her sketchbook, and looked up at the huge oak tree in front of her. There was a sudden rustling in the distance, and Renee became fully alert. The magical world was very dangerous at the time, and there was no telling when the Dark Arts would knock at your door.  
  
The sound continued, small footsteps crunching over leaves with difficulty, obviously trying not to be heard. Renee relaxed, realizing who it was, and went back to sketching.  
  
"Surprise!" Yelled a small voice, little hands trying desperately to reach over Renee's eyes.  
  
"Oh!" Renee pretended to act scared. "Who's that?"  
  
A wisp of messy black hair swung over her shoulder, a little face with large blue eyes looked into her own, a comforting smile grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"It's only me, mum!" It was Timothy, looking like a miniature version of Harry.  
  
"Goodness," Renee sighed. "I thought you were a mountain troll!"   
  
Timothy broke out into giggles, falling into her lap, making her remove her sketchbook quickly so he wouldn't smudge it.  
  
"A mountain troll?! I'm not a mountain troll!" He said between laughs.  
  
"But I am!" Said a fake deep voice from behind them. Renee jumped, making Timothy fall out of her lap before she grabbed his hand quickly and spun around.  
  
"Boo!" Harry waved his hands at her, laughing hysterically. Renee scowled at him and Timothy broke out into giggles again.  
  
"That. Was. Not. Funny!" Renee stomped her foot on the ground, a soft crunch on the fallen leaves. However, she could not keep a straight face, and her frown slowly began to turn into a sheepish grin.  
  
"That was great, dad!" Timothy praised, holding his hands up to his father for him to pick him up. Harry grinned and did so, ruffling Timothy's hair.  
  
"Oldest trick in the book, son… oldest trick!"  
  
Renee bent down and picked up her sketchbook and pencils, searched her robes for her wand, and drew it out. She pointed it threateningly at Harry, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"For that, mister, you can cook dinner!"  
  
Timothy put on a pained look and Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Er… are you sure you want us all to suffer for my goofiness, sweetheart?" He moaned sweetly.  
  
Renee smiled evilly, stuck her nose in the air, and strutted off past them.  
  
"You can teach Timothy the finer points of following directions, from the cookbook!" She called over her shoulder.  
  
"But I did use the cookbook last time! How was I supposed to know that you can't substitute flour for sugar?!" He whined lightly, Timothy giggling again.  
  
Renee shook her head. This was going to be an interesting meal.  
  
  
Dinner was not such a disaster as Renee had expected. For a five-year-old, Timothy was exceedingly sharp. It was no surprise, as both his parents were as well. He helped Harry make pizza, using a recipe that had been in Renee's family for generations. New York style.  
  
After Harry managed to use his wand to peel off a stuck wad of pizza dough from the ceiling, they managed to have a normal meal. When the kitchen was cleaned and Timothy's red face washed, they retreated to their living room.  
  
The living room was the heart of the Potter household. A huge grandfather clock ticked away along the left wall, the fireplace blazing with a crisp fire. The mantle was overwhelmed with wizard's photographs of various people and places. Renee often stared at them, remembering all the good times of the past. Her favorite was one of Harry and Timothy at the beach in Florida. They had gone to visit her parents when Timothy was three for Thanksgiving. For a brief afternoon, they went out to the beach and showed Timothy the only real beautiful part of Florida. The picture was of Harry being buried in the sand by Timothy, who was laughing with his toddler laugh.  
  
Harry was sitting in his favorite chair in the corner, reading over a copy of the Daily Prophet. Daily copies of the wizard's paper was sent to them from Hermione Weasley, who worked for the paper. This was so that no one would know where they lived.  
  
Voldemort was still searching relentlessly for them, to kill them all. Recent spell developments made their house nearly impenetrable, without the use of a Fidelius charm. They did not want to endanger their friends any longer, and convinced Dumbledore to let them lift the charm and use several new ones that had the same effect. Rarely did they ever go far from their house, and they got their supplies via Dumbledore… on monthly visits.  
  
Timothy was the pride and joy of Renee and Harry's lives. Never was he out of their sight for too long. Renee watched over him like a hawk and Harry was no less protective. Like Harry, he was small for his age. His hair followed the Potter tradition of being especially unruly, jet-black in color. However, Timothy inherited Renee's bright blue eyes and light tan colored skin. She was becoming concerned though, for in the five years since he was born, she had thought that he would be the first Potter to have no need of glasses. Lately, he had been squinting at things and nearly running into corners. Renee was afraid that her 20/20 vision did not last long in her son, and that she would need to take him for glasses soon.  
  
Their little boy was playing on the floor of the living room with a fake wand, a gift from his "Uncle Fred" and "Uncle George". The Weasley twins were successful joke shop owners in a small magical community in Texas. When Voldemort rose to power, magical families in Britain moved to the Americas and other countries were his power was not as widespread. Fred and George, Ron Weasley's twin brothers, moved with the demand for laughs.  
  
"Daaad…" Timothy moaned, turning to look up at Harry holding the fake wand, which was hanging loosely in his hand. "I can't get it to go back to normal again."  
  
Harry smiled and took the rubbery wand from Timothy, waved it slightly, and it went back to normal, looking like an ordinary wand.  
  
"Thanks, dad!" Timothy piped, his pleasant smile radiating lovingly at his father.  
  
"Emmhmm…" Harry nodded, looking back at his paper, smiling.  
  
Renee smiled as well, sitting back on the couch and began to flip through a book on traditional figure drawing.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.  
  
"Who's that?" Timothy asked, standing up.  
  
Renee sat up straight, reaching a hand out to him.  
  
"Dad will go see,"  
  
Harry had already walked briskly out of the living room, his wand behind his back, poised and ready.  
  
"I want to look…" Timothy began.  
  
"Stay here, Timothy." Renee warned, reaching for her own wand on the side table next to her.  
  
There was a moment's silence, then…  
  
"Sirius! This is a surprise…"  
  
"Great-Uncle Us!" Timothy pulled away from Renee, she herself getting up and following, her wand at her side.  
  
The tall familiar stature of Sirius Black was standing in the doorway. His once sleek, black hair nearly completely gray from years of stress. In his arms was an excited Timothy.  
  
"God bless, how you've grown since I last saw you!" Sirius's deep voice filled the hallway.  
  
"Really? You saw me three weeks ago!" Timothy cocked his head at him.  
  
He laughed and smiled at Renee as she came over to kiss him on his cheek.  
  
"What brings you here so early, Sirius?" She asked, folding her arms with her wand still in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius put Timothy down, who protested silently. Renee took him by the shoulder and he put his arms around her legs.  
  
"Well… I'm not sure." He looked at Harry with dark eyes. "None of us do,"  
  
"I haven't been in the circle for a few days, you'll need to fill me in." Harry said, his professional voice breaking through his casual greeting.  
  
Both Harry and Renee were aurors. The best of them, no surprise. They were the only ones who really struck fear in Death Eaters, and were responsible for the capture of nearly 200 of them. However, Voldemort's power has spread so far that that number is nearly a dent in the masses. Since Timothy was born, Renee decided that she would stay home with him, and only come to work if she was truly needed. Harry took on the job for the two of them, and while he is the most powerful of all the aurors, the powerful Potter duo is missed greatly in the circle. For when working together, Renee and Harry have an immense power that only soul mates possess.  
  
Sirius, whom Timothy called "Great-Uncle Us" because he had a hard time pronouncing his name, looked kindly at Timothy.  
  
"Hey, Timothy, why don't you go in your room and work on that dragon catcher you told me all about last time? I'll be in to look at it in a minute, I just want to talk with your mum and dad a moment."  
  
"Alright…" Timothy moaned, slumping off to his room. Renee, Sirius, and Harry watched him go.  
  
"The Potter genes are really prominent," Sirius laughed as they walked into the sitting room. "He's a miniature you, Harry!"  
  
Harry grinned proudly.  
  
"Runs in the family,"  
  
"So what goes on, Sirius?" Renee pressed, rolling her eyes.  
  
Sirius jabbed his hands into the long cloak he was wearing, sighing.  
  
"Well, like I said… we're not too sure."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"There has been no Death Eater activity for three weeks in a row, so far." Sirius lowered his voice to a harsh whisper.  
  
Renee and Harry stared.  
  
"That's odd," Renee muttered. Harry nodded.  
  
"Lupin and I don't know what to make of it, as well as the others. Dumbledore has called for a meeting tonight." As Sirius said the last part, he looked at Renee. She knew that she would have to watch Timothy, and let Harry go alone. It would be too much to bring him along, and it was too late to call for Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Don't stay out too late," She smiled at Harry, fixing his shirt collar over his wizard's robes.  
  
Harry kissed her and tucked a long strand of her brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"I better go look in on Timothy, I promised I would…" Sirius said, leaving the room.  
  
Harry looked at Renee with concerned eyes.  
  
"Will you be alright?"  
  
Renee smiled at him, cocking her head.  
  
"Of course, silly! We go through this everyday!"  
  
He gave her a small, slight grin, kissing her forehead. She breathed deeply, for even though she knew her husband was more than capable of handling anything… there was still that deep fear that she could loose him. It pained her heart to watch him go to work everyday, not being at his side to help him if needed. The part of herself that he filled would become torn, longing for his presence. She knew he felt the same, she could feel it.  
  
Timothy and Sirius came walking up the hallway, Harry and Renee stood by the front door as Harry prepared to leave.   
  
"Guess what, mum and dad?! Great-uncle Us made it work!" Timothy held up a small contraption, sparks whizzing about inside and a trap door hinged open with a golden strand of magic.  
  
"Er…" Sirius leaned over and whispered to Renee. "I would keep small domestic animals away from it, if I were you."  
  
Renee smiled at him disapprovingly.  
  
"Between you and Harry, Timothy's gonna grow up to be a delinquent!"  
  
"Who? Me?" Both Harry and Sirius said in union, pointing to themselves with surprised looks.   
  
"Where 'ya going dad?" Timothy looked up with Harry with his blue eyes, beginning to frown.  
  
Harry got down to one knee, pulling Timothy into a great hug.  
  
"Dad's just got to go into work for a few hours with Great-uncle Us. You stay here and take care of your mum, you're the man of the house until I get home."  
  
"I don't want you to go, you're on vacation, remember?" Timothy said, muffled from Harry's embrace.   
  
Harry pulled him to look straight into his eyes.  
  
"I know, tomorrow we'll do something special… just the two of us, alright?  
  
Timothy nodded and Harry ruffled his hair. Renee stepped forward and picked Timothy up, his head falling onto her shoulder. She gently rubbed his back and she looked into Harry's eyes with longing.  
  
"Get back soon, please?"  
  
He leaned over and kissed her, Renee kissing him back.  
  
"Don't worry," He smiled, parting the bangs from her eyes. "You know what to do if you need me."  
  
Sirius slapped Harry's shoulder playfully, trying to lighten the mood obviously.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on this trouble maker, no worries Renee!"  
  
Timothy giggled and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Be good," Harry said sternly, but with a smile on his face at Timothy. He nodded and Renee squeezed him tightly. Harry and Sirius walked through the front door.  
  
"And no detours that involve sending off dungbombs in the underground, for crying out loud!" Renee called after them, hearing their guilty laughter as Harry and Sirius disapparated into the night.  
  
  
Renee prepared Timothy for bed, and finally got him into his room before it got too late. The scarlet walls, textured with teal, made the room cozy and warm. Renee walked past magical toys thrown on the floor, which she pointed her wand at, making them go back to Timothy's toy chest. She stopped to pick up Timothy's favorite toy, his stuffed owl named Hoot.  
  
"Hoot!" Timothy called, jumping on his bed.  
  
"Alright, alright… calm down now." Renee scolded, handing him the owl which he grasped tightly in his arms and laid down. She tucked the covers snugly around him and kissed his forehead, gently.  
  
"Get to sleep now, wild one."  
  
He looked up at her, his blue eyes wide yet tired. His sweet smile filled his face and Renee beamed at him. He then looked up at the ceiling, where the large magical mural Renee had painted before he was born blazed with the scene of outer space.  
  
"Mum?" He asked quietly, as Renee had begun to reach the door.  
  
"Yes, honey?"  
  
Timothy broke his stare with the mural and stared at her face with a curious expression.  
  
"How did dad get his scar? The light'ing bolt on his forehead?"  
  
Renee swallowed hard. She and Harry were preparing for this question, just as much as for the one about the "birds and the bees". They both agreed that Harry would explain it fully to him, when he was ready. She tried to look casual, and not surprised at Timothy.  
  
"You should ask dad, later on. He would be better able to explain it to you."  
  
Timothy looked disappointed but opened his mouth to ask another question before Renee could argue.  
  
"Why was dad's parents killed by the bad wizard?"   
  
Renee could not help but look at him, nervously.  
  
"Again, you should ask your father about that."  
  
"But…" Timothy sat up in bed.  
  
Renee looked at him sternly.  
  
"It's bed time Timothy, you want to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for your dad tomorrow, don't you?"  
  
Timothy sighed, nodded, and fell back against his pillow.  
  
Renee's face softened and she smiled at him. She waved her wand and the lighted candles in the holders on the walls went out, the only light coming from the faint glow of the magical sun and twinkling of the stars on the ceiling's mural.  
  
As she began to close the door, Timothy spoke up again.  
  
"What about your scar, mum? The one on your hand."  
  
Renee stopped and stared at him, her mouth falling level. She glanced at her right palm, which bore a large scar of a burn that she had gotten while being held prisoner by Voldemort. For a moment, she didn't say anything.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"This…" She said carefully, still looking at her palm. "This is a reminder of the time when I found out just how much your father loved me."  
  
Timothy, his eyes just visible in the light that was pouring in from the hallway, looked confused… but said nothing further. Renee sighed, and began to close the door again.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Timothy. I love you,"  
  
He yawned, turning over.   
  
"Love you, mum."  
  
Renee closed the door and stood still in front of it. She looked down at her right palm, the scar plainly visible in the full light of the hallway. It was her own souvenir of an encounter with Voldemort. Harry wasn't the only one with a battle scar… Voldemort had left his mark on her as well.  
  
The memories still haunted her to the day. She nearly lost her life in that encounter… Harry's love for her saved her. Locked in a magical darkness, her wand the only source of light, she tried to retrieve it, only to be badly burned at it's touch.  
  
Renee's senses were keen to the workings of the Dark Arts. She could feel it's evil when it was at it's peek. Even with news of no trouble, it bothered Renee deep down. Something was going to happen, and she had the feeling that the worst was yet to come.  
  
"It's the eye of the storm," Renee whispered to no one.  
  
The grandfather clock in the living room chimed nine thirty, and she walked slowly into her bedroom to get into her pajamas. Her troubled soul felt that of Harry's, who must have been feeling the same thing.  
  
Destiny was calling to them, what they were meant to do would soon need to be accomplished… and they both knew it.  
  
A/N: Just setting up for the story... again, I'm doing this as I go so I know how it'll end... and I know bits and pieces of the middle... it's just filling in the gaps that will surprise you. And me, for that matter. ::laughs nervously, eyeing her surroundings::  
Ahem. Anywho, keep an eye out for chapter two... I wrote this when I should of been studying for my 9 Weeks Humanities exam ::laughs nervously again::  
::waves and runs to backpack and whips out folder::  
~OrcaPotter 


	2. Suspicions

A/N: God bless, I know you are going to kill me. This chapter is real short... but short for a good reason. I got lost in it... not sure what the heck to write. I only had a single, faint idea as to what I wanted this chapter to have and unfortunately it was not enough to fill a nice big chapter. Don't worry though, what I plan for the next chapter is when things EXPLODE and your strapped into an emotional roller coaster of action/suspense! So the first 3 chapters are slow and detailed... but look forward to the next ones 'cause they're a real rush! (At least I hope so, I plan to make them that way... heeeheee ::laughs nervously::)  
However, like all seemingly minor things... there is stuff in here that you need to pay attention to that has importance later on.  
Enjoy, none the less.  
DISCLAIMER: ::looks around:: Would the real J.K. Rowling please stand up?  
  
  
Chapter Three: What May Come   
  
  
Weeks went by and things continued to be quiet. Harry returned to the circle of aurors, teaming up with Sirius and Lupin to try and get to the bottom of whatever it was that was going on. Renee waited for him everyday at the front door, like she had everyday for the past five years. Harry's news of nothing bothered her every time, and she could sense that he was going through the same frustration.  
  
Timothy was the only thing that took her mind off of Voldemort and the Dark Arts. While he hadn't mentioned anything more about Malfoy, or even complained of a nightmare, she could feel that something was bothering him.  
  
"We're going to go out today, Timothy." She said to him one morning, getting him up from bed.  
  
"Where?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes open as Renee pulled his pajama top off him.  
  
"To Professor Dumbledore's house. You remember him, don't you?" She put a clean shirt over him, along with a vest, fixing the shirt collar around his neck.  
  
"Sorta," Timothy yawned. "Why are we going there?"  
  
"He's gonna fix you up with some glasses, so you can see better. Then we're just gonna talk a while." She put some black slacks on him.  
  
"You mean, glasses like dad's?" He asked, holding on to his stuffed owl.  
  
"Yup. Let's go eat breakfast, he'll be expecting us soon." Renee tried to brush his hair without result, sighed, then led him into the kitchen.  
  
  
Before mid-morning, Renee was holding Timothy's small hand as they walked up the large stone steps to Dumbledore's huge house. It was a very chilly November day and the wind howled through Timothy's hair while she tried to straighten it out. Dobby the house-elf greeted them at the door.  
  
"Mrs. Potter, ma'am!" He shrieked excitedly, making Timothy jump. "And look! It's little Timothy Potter! Oh, do come in!"  
  
They did so, and a flurry of house-elves came to take their cloaks. Timothy was glued to Renee's side, eyeing his surroundings with half-wonder, half-fear. She squeezed him gently around the shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore is expecting you, Mrs. Potter." Dobby bowed deeply.  
  
"Thank you, Dobby. It's nice to see you again." She nodded her head, following him up the large staircase that led to Dumbledore's study.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter talks of you all the time! It's wonderful to see you and the little Harry Potter well!" He piped cheerfully, leading them into a large hallway. "I myself have a ruttler now!"  
  
"A ruttler?" Renee looked down at him, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, yes! A ruttler… a child!" He squeaked.  
  
"Why, Dobby! That's wonderful! How come you never said anything?"  
  
"Did not want to interrupt." He said carefully. "He's about young Timothy's age, now."  
  
"Harry never said…" Renee muttered.  
  
"There you are!" Said a kind, yet real tired voice from inside the study in which they were standing in front of.  
  
Renee, holding Timothy's hand, walked in. Professor Dumbledore, looking ancient and worn, sat behind his enormous desk. She smiled broadly at him and the twinkle in his eyes were as bright as ever. He looked down at Timothy, who was still glued to Renee's side.  
  
"My, my, my… look at how much he's grown," He whispered, smiling kindly at him. "Amazing, how the Potter males retain the same features. He's a miniature Harry! But the eyes, just like Harry does, he has yours… Renee."  
  
Renee looked down at Timothy, smiling. He was looking at Dumbledore and his face was no longer worried with fear. He was more relaxed.   
  
"The eyes is one reason why we're here, Professor." She said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, pulling out his wand and placing it on top of the desk. He then reached into a drawer and took out a weird looking set of glasses.  
  
"Come over here, Timothy, if you would be so kind."  
  
With a moment's hesitation, and a slight nudge from Renee, Timothy walked slowly over to stand in front of Dumbledore. He smiled at him and Timothy returned the gesture.  
  
"There you are! What a fine young man you've grown up to, Timothy. Just like your dad. And, just like your dad, I understand you've been having problems seeing things, am I right?" Dumbledore said.  
  
Timothy nodded.  
  
"Well then, I think I can fix that." He picked up the strange pair of glasses, showing them to Timothy. "These are Docspecs. You put them on and they will tell us how well you see. If you need glasses, they'll tell us. Is that alright, Timothy?"  
  
Again, Timothy nodded. Renee folded her hands, watching intently.  
  
Dumbledore gently placed the Docpecs on Timothy and he looked up at Dumbledore through the glasses with wonder.  
  
"Wow! I can see a lot better!" He said happily.  
  
"Of course you can! We're on you!"  
  
Timothy jumped, making Dumbledore laugh silently.  
  
"There's no doubt! This boy needs glasses!" The Docspecs announced. Dumbledore took them off, Timothy looking jumpy.  
  
Dumbledore put the Docspecs away and picked up his wand. He waved it in the air and a pair of black, round rimmed glasses appeared in a spark of red light.  
  
"I believe black does well on you, Timothy," He laughed, placing them on Timothy's face. "At least it does with your father and did for your grandfather!"  
  
Timothy looked back at him, his blue eyes bright with new clear vision. He looked at Renee, smiling, and she saw her son looking just like Harry. Only with her eyes, behind the Potter glasses. Dumbledore laughed, ruffling his hair.  
  
"There now, why don't you go run off and play. I believe Dobby has a young son your age that you can befriend."  
  
"Can I, mum?" Timothy ran over to her, tugging at her robes. She smiled and nodded, and he pranced out of the room, new confidence in his vision.  
  
Dumbledore smiled after him, then looked to Renee.  
  
"You come with another purpose,"  
  
She sighed, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
His grin fell level and he shuffled around his desk.  
  
"Harry has told me. Timothy has been dreaming of Draco Malfoy."  
  
Renee nodded.  
  
"I believe it has something to do with what's going on,"  
  
Dumbledore looked up at her.  
  
"That's not doubtful,"  
  
"He must be more powerful now, at Voldemort's side. They are building… building for the full blow."  
  
Dumbledore said nothing.  
  
"Timothy has a part in it all." Renee muttered, almost angrily.  
  
"Yes, as you have always known." Dumbledore said, quietly.  
  
"I'm afraid for him, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, looking at her with sympathy.  
  
"He's a Potter, Renee. You know, deep down, that he is just as powerful as you and Harry. Harry surprised even me as a boy, from the time he was a year old to the time he graduated. However, Timothy has a strength that Harry didn't have. He has his parents, you and Harry. Just keep an eye on him, and I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
Renee sighed, nodding finally.  
  
"I guess." She looked at Dumbledore, who had yawned sleepily. Who knew how old he was, so she decided to make way to leave.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Professor." She said, smiling and standing.  
  
"Don't mention it. It's my pleasure," He smiled.  
  
  
Renee had to drag Timothy away from Eanard, Dobby's son. They had been playing in the huge living room of the house, playing hide-and-go-seek. Timothy pouted as Renee decided to use Floo powder to get home, since it was steadily cold outside.  
  
When they stepped out of the fire back at their home, Harry was waiting, along with Sirius and Lupin.  
  
"Look at you!" Harry grinned, seeing Timothy's glasses.  
  
"I got glasses like you, dad!" Timothy beamed proudly, pointing to them. He ran over and gave him a hug.  
  
"Now he definitely looks like you, Harry." Lupin commented, smiling at them.  
  
Timothy turned to him.  
  
"Uncle Lupin!" He ran to give him a hug.  
  
"God bless how you've grown!" Lupin said, looking at him.  
  
"It must be in that food Renee makes," Sirius joked. She looked at him sternly.  
  
Harry had been smiling the whole time, but Renee could feel that something was wrong. She glanced at him as Lupin and Sirius led Timothy out of the room.  
  
"We've found something, Renee." He said, not looking at her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
When he turned to her, the look in his eyes scared her. It was not often that he was so scared those days, scared of the unknown. Pulling a black piece of cloth out of his robe pocket, he put it in her hands.  
  
It was a flag of some sort, with a white dragon on it.  
  
"What's this?" She whispered.  
  
"We're not too sure, but we found it pinned on… on a muggle."  
  
The strain in his voice struck her like cold water. He was deeply disturbed by it and she could feel it. Sighing deeply, she leaned into him and he put his arms around her.  
  
"This is not Voldemort's," She whispered.  
  
"No… it's not."  
  
  
That night, Renee went to sleep uneasily, Harry seemingly the same. However, to her surprise, she did not dream. Instead she was woken suddenly by a budge up against her left side. She opened her eyes and stared directly into the blue ones of Timothy.  
  
"Mum?" His little voice was shaking.  
  
"What's wrong?" She whispered, bringing her hand to cradle his face in her palm.  
  
Harry had woken up on the other side of him.  
  
"Timothy? Are you alright?"  
  
"I… I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here with you?" His eyes were watering.  
  
Renee took his glasses off and tucked the covers around him.  
  
"It's alright now, Timothy. We're here, you're safe." She cooed, running her hand through his hair, which was wet with sweat. His breathing slowed and he was soon fast asleep. Renee looked up at Harry and they stared at each other with frowns. For hours, the two of them simply stared at their sleeping son, the same thoughts running through their minds.  
****  
  
"I'm curious to know, Malfoy, why my Death Eaters have not been doing their job lately."  
  
Draco Malfoy stood behind his master like usual, on one knee, facing the fireplace.  
  
"It's a plan, my master, to get the aurors off their guard."  
  
Voldemort turned to him, his eyes full of malice.  
  
"You think them fools enough to let their guard down?!"  
  
Malfoy quivered.  
  
"No, my master."  
  
"Then why waste our time with doing nothing when we could be doing something?!" Voldemort roared.  
  
Malfoy, his mind inside sneering at every spoken word, replied.  
  
"It's to bring both the Potters out… the Etam Luos has been out of the circle with their child."  
  
"The Potters are no longer your concern, but mine!" Voldemort bellowed. "I failed the last time because of you!"  
  
Malfoy's internal sneer showed through, which was a mistake. Voldemort hit him with "Crucio!" and he was on the floor.  
  
"No… no." Voldemort seethed, braking the curse. "I have been thinking… thinking these past five years on how to finally rid myself of the Potters. I have now made use of an old friend of mine, who Potter has a debt with. He is on his way to make a visit with him." He spat at Malfoy, who tried real hard to contain himself.  
  
"You will get my Death Eaters back to business… to keep the other aurors busy while I deal with the Potters. When I'm through with them, with no interruption, I'll be back to deal with the child. Do you understand me? Or should I just get rid of you like I did your father, so many years ago?"  
  
Malfoy climbed to his feet, forcing himself to keep calm and hide what he truly felt.  
  
"Yes, my master. I will get everyone back out,"  
  
Voldemort whirled around to face the fire again.  
  
"Go."  
  
Malfoy hobbled outside, once the door was closed, his face twisted into fury.   
  
"Oh, yes… I will get everyone out… out against you."  
  
A/N: ::ducks blows to the head:: I know, I know... you want to slap me. But hey, you can most likely tell I got lost and bord. I don't want that to happen... but I couldn't jump to the parts that I want to write too soon... so this chapter had to happen. I guess you can call it "chapter 4 part 1" heehee. But the real chapter 4 has to get up here... so I PROMISE that it will be 10 times better... honest!  
::ducks some thrown shoes and runs back to word processor::  
~OrcaPotter 


	3. What May Come

A/N: Ooo joy, I like how this chapter came out. ::squeals:: I managed to do all this in between 9 Weeks Exams! At least I did good in... some... subjects ::laughs nervously:: Ahem, ::clears throat:: anywho... I hope you like this chapter, 'cause I do. I will take this opportunity to use a literary term that was on my English4 exam today... I used FORESHADOWING in this chapter of things to come, heheh. And, be happy, for this chapter is longer then the 1st. Go on... read... enjoy... review... and be merry.  
DISCLAIMER: Just one word: No.   
  
  
Chapter Two: Suspicions   
  
  
Harry did not return home until early in the morning, but Renee was waiting as he trudged sleepily through the front door.  
  
"Everything alright?" She asked nervously, following him as he closed the door, took off his cloak, and made way to their bedroom.  
  
He yawned deeply.  
  
"It can wait 'till morning, nothing… too alarming. So, let's go to bed, shall we?"  
  
Renee was exhausted too and nodded in agreement.   
  
Harry did not bother to take off his clothes. He was asleep before he hit the pillow. Renee pulled the covers over him and took off his shoes, then got into bed next to him. With a flick of her wand, the candles went out and she closed her eyes. While she was just as tired, listening to Harry's rhythmic breathing, Renee could not sleep. The feeling she was having deep down of trouble was brewing, and it left her uneasy.   
  
  
Eventually, however, Renee did fall asleep. She woke late the next morning to find Harry missing from bed. Laughter and the clanging of dishes were streaming in from the kitchen outside, and Renee pulled a bathrobe over her and left the bedroom.   
  
"Morning, honey!" Harry chimed, handing her a cup of tea.  
  
She nodded sleepily, then looked at the table to where a very tall man with flaming red hair sat playing Exploding Snap with Timothy.  
  
"Ron? Well, what are you doing here? It's nice to see you!" She gasped.  
  
"Good morning, Renee!" Ron greeted with a wave. "Harry called me over earlier to watch Timothy."  
  
Timothy finally looked up from the cards to smile innocently at Renee.  
  
"Hi, mum! Wanna play?"  
  
She pulled out a chair and sat down, grabbing a biscuit.  
  
"No thanks, sweetheart."  
  
Timothy shrugged and held up a handful of cards to Ron.  
  
"Uncle Ron! Your turn!"  
  
Ron smiled at Timothy, making a card explode. Some soot landed on Timothy's nose, making him go cross-eyed to look at it. Renee laughed, picking up a napkin to wipe his nose clean.  
  
Harry came over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and he motioned his head to follow him out of the kitchen.  
  
"No, no…" Ron said with a patient voice to Timothy, who was struggling to hold some smoking cards in his hands. "It's all in the wrists. There, now try."  
  
Renee smiled and got up to follow Harry, himself taking her arm in his out into the hall.  
  
"Dumbledore wants us to do rounds today, for a little while." He got right to the point.  
  
Renee crossed her arms, the old professional stature returning to her figure.  
  
"What is it? What's going on?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"No one's sure. Like Sirius said, there has been no Death Eater activity for weeks… and that's unusual. We discussed possible reasons… all of them not good of course." He lowered his voice darkly.  
  
Renee shuddered, seeing Harry's face return a look of understanding.  
  
"I feel it too," He said, sighing.  
  
"So, Dumbledore needs the Potter duo to return to full strength, huh?" Renee forced a smile.  
  
Harry laughed, taking her hand in his and swinging it back and forth affectionately.   
  
"Where Renee Potter is, Harry Potter is not far behind." He quoted the saying that had become commonplace among those of the Dark Arts.  
  
A loud laugh came out from the kitchen, and Harry and Renee returned to see Ron's face completely covered in soot. The entire deck of Exploding Snap had exploded in his hands, and Timothy was doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Uncle Ron! You know you can't set off the entire set! It was you who told me that!" He pointed a small finger at Ron, who was trying to wipe his face clean with a napkin.   
  
"I… er… I was just showing you what not to do, with the deck…" Ron studdered.  
  
"Getting a little rusty, are we Ron?" Harry said slyly, ducking a blow from Ron who had got up to dunk his head in the sink. Renee went over and fiddled with Timothy's hair, who struggled under her grasp.  
  
"Mumm! Stop it, please! I look fine!" He wrinkled his nose and pouted, looking just like Harry when he was upset. Harry laughed, shaking his head, then looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"We better go, Renee." He said, wiping his hands on a towel.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Timothy asked sadly, jumping from his seat and running to Harry.  
  
"We are going to go flying later this afternoon, just you and I. In the meantime, Uncle Ron is going to try to avoid hurting himself and play with you, while your mum and I go to work for a little while."  
  
Timothy's face was stressed between happiness and longing.  
  
"Can't we come with you, see how you work?" He asked, sweetly.  
  
Ron laughed, his face clean. He picked up Timothy and nudged him in the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, we're gonna have a lot more fun together. Your folks here are just going to walk around and stare at things… not that much fun if you ask me."  
  
"Walk around and stare at things? Hmm… I guess our job really isn't that much fun, huh Harry?" Renee said.  
  
"Guess not," He replied, fixing his glasses.  
  
This seemed to convince Timothy, who wiggled free of Ron's embrace and began to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Well, see ya later! Uncle Ron and I are going dragon hunting!"  
  
"Ooo boy…" Ron groaned.  
  
Harry slapped him playfully on the shoulder and Renee kissed him goodbye.  
  
"Good luck!" He smiled evilly, grabbing Renee's hand.  
  
"Don't do anything dangerous this time, I mean it Ron!" Renee called over her shoulder. "I don't want to find Timothy stuck in the chimney again, with you along with him!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry! Everything's under control!" Ron called out, waving, as Harry and Renee grabbed their cloaks and went out the front door.  
  
"Where have I heard that before?" Renee muttered under her breath.  
  
"What's that, honey?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh… nothing."   
  
  
For four hours, Renee and Harry walked familiar territory commonly used by Death Eaters. Side by side, on full alert, they searched every crevice professionally. They moved swiftly from place to place, moving with the shadows and out of sight. Their wands were always at the ready, their senses penetrating the surroundings for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Renee had missed the adventure, the thrill of her job. The Death Eaters, and especially Voldemort, had taken so much from her… but even more so from Harry. Her job brought justice for the torture they had brought upon the magical world. It felt good to be at Harry's side once more… the power between them making her feel unstoppable.  
  
"Harry?" She whispered, stopping to lean up against a deserted building. "You're right, we haven't come across anything."  
  
Harry's determined look searched around them.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This isn't good," Renee whispered.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"We better put the circle on full alert," She said, standing up straight.  
  
"They already are."  
  
"Then what do we do?" Renee asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Wait. Wait for them to make their move… but we'll be ready."  
  
  
They continued to search for two more hours, going to places where magical people were scarcely found those days. Most wizarding communities were deserted or ransacked to be left in shambles. The Death Eaters had their mark everywhere, signs of Voldemort's rise. They even visited the ruins of Hogwarts, the once magnificent castle nothing but huge mounds of rubble. The sight pained the two of them, and they left as soon as they had searched the area for Death Eater activity.  
  
When they returned home late that afternoon, they found Hermione sitting in the living room with a napping Timothy.  
  
"There you are!" She whispered, her bushy brown hair more bushy than usual, which was a common symptom of an afternoon of watching a five-year-old. "He's taking a little power nap, was afraid he'd miss you though."  
  
Renee bent over the little tuft of black hair that was visible from beneath a blanket on the couch. Harry smiled quietly at Hermione.  
  
"Where's Ron?" He whispered.  
  
"Had to go into work, so he called me in. I got off early at the Prophet, being Head Reporter has it's advantages."  
  
Renee pocketed her wand, parting the bangs from Timothy's eyes. He woke with a start, a smile beginning to grow on his pink face from being smothered by a blanket.  
  
"Mum! Dad!"  
  
"Hey, you!" Harry said, ruffling Timothy's already messed up hair, not that that was much of a difference.  
  
"Can we go now, dad?" Timothy asked excitedly, pushing the blanket off of him and running to Harry.  
  
Harry picked him up and Timothy's blue eyes were wide with admiration. He looked at Renee, who nodded approvingly.  
  
"Sure can!" Harry piped at his son.  
  
"Yes!" Timothy squealed, and Harry took him out of the room.  
  
Renee began to fold up the crumpled blanket from the floor and Hermione helped her.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely, nothing. It's really, really odd." Renee took the folded blanket and proceeded to the linen closet. Hermione followed.  
  
"Umm, I'm not really sure what to tell you…"  
  
Renee stopped and looked at her with a blank expression.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, opening the closet door for her.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, but there was something interesting in a report that I read to approve this afternoon. The rookie turned it in late, so it was outdated and useless to post. Yet, there was something in it that caught my eye that I thought I would tell you and Harry about."  
  
Renee closed the closet door and looked at her, curiously.  
  
"The last Death Eater that was arrested… by Remus Lupin? Well, he said something that I found quite odd."  
  
"What was that?" Renee asked her.  
  
"I can't remember it word for word exactly, but it was something like 'Times are changing, and a better leader than the weak procrastinator we have now will rise and lead us to the new order!'. Then again, the guy was quite delirious." Hermione looked at her, puzzled. "Do you have any idea what that could mean?"  
  
Renee shook her head, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"It could mean any number of things…" She tried to sound nonchalant, but with this news the horrible feeling she had deep down rose to catch in her throat.  
  
"Perhaps you can discuss it with Harry later, I'm sure we shouldn't bother his quality time with Timothy." Hermione glanced at her watch, which flashed 'RON'S HOME'. "Oh, dear. Ron's got off. I better go now… you alright Renee? You look a bit pale."  
  
Renee swallowed hard and forced a smile.  
  
"Oh, yes… yeah I'm fine. Go ahead, thanks so much for watching Timothy today!"  
  
"No problem! He's a very good boy… when not running around at least. It's almost as if you've cloned Harry, but I guess that runs in the Potter family, from what I've heard." Hermione walked to the front door and gathered her cloak. Renee smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Despite the challenges, I can't wait to have my own. But, you know Ron! Has to wait forever and until the last minute!" Hermione laughed, turning to leave.  
  
"Thanks again, Hermione. And don't worry, Ron will get around to it… you'll see!" Renee waved.  
  
Hermione smiled and disapparated in the front lawn. Renee closed the door and turned around to face Harry and Timothy. Harry was holding his fairly new FIREBOLT PLATINUM broomstick and Timothy was holding Harry's old FIREBOLT.  
  
"Well, we're off!" Harry said proudly, grabbing his cloak. Renee picked up Timothy's cloak and helped him into it.  
  
"Want to come watch, mum?" He asked, his face excited and his eyes full of life.  
  
"Oh, no! You and your dad have fun, just the two of you. I'll busy myself here." Renee smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
Harry cocked his head, looking at her with concern.  
  
"Are you alright, Renee?"  
  
She put her hands on her hips and gave him a determined look.  
  
"Sure am," But her voice wavered slightly. "You and Timothy have fun, don't worry 'bout me."  
  
Harry nodded but still gave her a troubled look. He kissed her gently on the lips and then took Timothy's small hand.  
  
"Let's go then, we'll see you later. Love you!" He opened the door.  
  
"Bye mum! Love you!" Timothy said with his small voice, stepping in front of Harry. Harry looked back at her as she closed the door, his eyes looking into hers. The look said, "I know what you are feeling, we'll talk later". Renee nodded, as if in response, and she closed the door. She watched as they walked out the clearing beyond the woods together through the window in the sitting room.  
  
A cold chill went through her and the deep feeling inside began to swell into an emotional unbalance. She fought it desperately, not wanting Harry to feel it, even though he was most likely feeling it too… but she did not want to spoil his time with Timothy. He did not get many of them.  
  
Renee left the room to confide in the one thing that helped focus her troubled mind.  
  
Art.  
****  
  
In an underwater cave, no less than fifteen hundred miles off the British coast, a gathering mass of black hooded figures huddled together in the darkness.  
  
"Of all places…"  
  
"It's the only way to be sure…"  
  
"He could of chosen someplace on dry land…"  
  
"We would have been spotted."  
  
"This place is no safer! You know how much power the master has!"  
  
"Yes, and he only uses it to threaten… oh, shut up! This is why we're here!"  
  
Angry, cold, and confused voices echoed off the damp rocks that surrounded them. Some of the figures were struggling on the rocky ground, gasping at the lack of oxygen.  
  
"Quiet, all of you!" Bellowed a malicious voice.  
  
The noise in the cave was reduced to a hum, then to complete silence as a tall, sleek looking man overlooked them all from atop a large boulder. His hood was down, revealing a pale face, slick pale blonde hair, and pointed nose. There was a long scar reaching from the left edge of his mouth to the bottom of his left eye. His mouth was stretched in a cold scowl.  
  
"We're taking a huge risk, meeting here like this." He began a commanding speech. "What we're here to discuss puts our very lives in mortal danger… you all know the consequences of being caught!"  
  
The crowd muttered in agreement.  
  
"This is the point of no return, my fellow Death Eaters. What I plan to lead us all into will require your willingness to do anything… to go against what you've sworn your life over. If you are a fool, and will continue to allow yourself to grovel at the heels of the coward we call master… then leave now. But, if you want a change… a grand change that will finally put the world under our full command and rid the world of those who are not pure in blood, and are worthy… stay."  
  
No one moved. He smiled broadly, a cold look enveloping his gaze.  
  
"Good… very good,"  
****  
  
  
"Now, just lean forward a little bit… there! Ok now, flatten your back… like this… good! Alright, now turn!"  
  
Harry and Timothy were floating about ten feet off the ground. The light had turned an amber color as the sun began it's decent on the horizon. Huge oak trees surrounded them in the small clearing, which was covered in tall, brown colored grass.  
  
"This right, dad?" Timothy called out proudly, making wide turns around Harry. Harry beamed at him; Timothy obviously inherited his skill in flying.  
  
"Excellent! Just make your curves a little smoother… slight pressure is all you need. Just guide the broom… that's it!" He winced slightly as Timothy nearly collided with a branch that jutted out into the clearing from an oak tree. He kept his paternal instincts at bay, but it was no use. Harry could not help but tail Timothy, ready to catch him at the instant of danger.  
  
"Dad? Can you teach me how to do a loop 'de loop?" Timothy stopped the broom with ease, making Harry brake his suddenly.  
  
"I'm afraid not 'till you're a little older, son." Harry panted, checking him over to see if he had a scratch.  
  
"Aww daaaaadd! C'mon, please?" Timothy whined, putting big puppy eyes on his face.  
  
"No… besides, your mother would kill me if I did," Harry tried to ignore the look.  
  
"Pleeeaaasseee?"  
  
Their eyes locked and Harry melted.  
  
"Oh… oh, alright! Fine… just… just, don't tell your mum!" Harry ran a hand through his hair. Timothy let out a whoop of joy.  
  
Harry flew his broom out to the middle of the clearing. Timothy moved to the edge to watch.  
  
"Pay very close attention now! This is not as easy as it looks!" He wiggled a finger at Timothy.  
  
"No problem!" He called out, his voice high with excitement.   
  
Of course, it's easy for me… no one ever showed me how to do it! Harry thought to himself.  
  
With a sharp glance at Timothy to make sure he was looking and safe, Harry pulled up quickly on his broom and made a large loop 'de loop. When he was done, he flew over to his clapping son; he couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Cool!" Timothy shouted, beaming at Harry.  
  
"Alright, now you try."  
  
Timothy did not have to be told twice. Before Harry finished his sentence, Timothy was already out in the middle of the clearing. Harry braced himself to lunge out and catch him if he should fall. The little boy, his black hair rustling with a soft breeze that blew through, imitated Harry's actions. With a sudden jolt, Timothy was shooting skyward.  
  
"Careful! Pull towards you… pull towards you!" Harry bolted from his spot to move directly under him.  
  
Timothy did so, but he pulled in too much, and was now shooting straight towards the ground.  
  
"Ahhh! Dad!"  
  
Moving faster than he had ever done before in his life, Harry immediately zoomed up to Timothy, pulling him into his lap. The old Firebolt continued to charge the ground, landing tip first in the tall grass and leaves. It fell in a heap on it's side.  
  
Harry glared down at Timothy, who was looking up at him with wide, half terrified, half-exulted eyes. He was breathing quickly and had a small, sheepish smile on his face.  
  
"That… that was cool!" Timothy managed to say, his small voice breaking Harry's stern look. Harry laughed, beside himself.  
  
"Don't you dare tell your mother… or we're both dead!"  
  
Timothy nodded.  
  
"It's time to go home now… almost dinner time." Harry said, moving in to land.  
  
"Do we have to?" Timothy asked, sadly.  
  
"'Fraid so… your mum's most likely got the food ready and not to mention, it's getting dark." He pointed at the skyline, which was a deep crimson color. Timothy stared at it in awe, but something about that color made Harry shudder. That bad feeling he had deep down, the one that he shared with Renee, was growing stronger. While it was rare to have a clear sky those days, which were mostly cloudy and gray, Harry could not help but feel a sense of forewarning.   
  
"C'mon, let's go home." He said quickly, picking up both the brooms. Timothy took his hand, and Harry lit his wand to leave the clearing and go through the woods.  
  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Renee greeted them as they walked in through the door. "Go wash your hands, the two of you."  
  
Harry could smell a roast beef from the kitchen and smiled.  
  
"And those mashed potatoes you always make with it?" He asked her hopefully, following Timothy into the bathroom.  
  
"Of course! Like I'd make roast beef without my father's famous mashed potatoes! I shudder at the thought," She smiled proudly, walking into the kitchen.  
  
When they were all seated and grace was said, Harry dug in.  
  
"Work up an appetite, did you?" Renee stared.  
  
Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Emmhmm." He managed to say between mouthfuls.  
  
Timothy was unusually quiet.  
  
For a long while, they ate in peace, until Timothy broke the silence suddenly.  
  
"Who's Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Harry nearly choked. Renee dropped her fork. The two of them stared at their son with shock. Timothy shrank down in his chair some, at their expressions.  
  
"Where did you hear that name, Timothy?" Harry whispered, trying to control his shock so as not to scare him.  
  
"I… I don't know," Timothy answered, his voice afraid.  
  
"Did you hear me or dad talk about him at all? Is that where you got it from?" Renee asked, kindly.  
  
"No… no, I did not hear it from you or dad."  
  
Harry swallowed what was left in his mouth, forcing himself to calm.  
  
"So… er… where did you get that name then?"  
  
Timothy looked from Harry to Renee, his eyes concentrating and scared.  
  
"Well… I'm not sure, exactly. All I know is… is that I had a dream last night. There was this man there, dressed in a hooded cloak. I could not see his face. He scared me, and I tried to run away. The only thing that I could hear, was this name… Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Why didn't you come and wake us up?" Renee asked, putting her hand on Timothy's to comfort him.  
  
He shrugged, pushing food around his plate with his fork.  
  
Harry's instincts were not happy. This was not a good thing.  
  
"Timothy, don't be afraid to come in and tell us if you've have a bad dream."  
  
Renee took her wand and sent her plate to the sink. She looked at Harry and he knew that she wanted to talk with him. He did the same and helped her clear the table, Timothy remaining silent the whole time.  
  
"Bath time," Renee chimed, trying to cheer Timothy up. She took him by the shoulders, glanced at Harry, then led him out of the kitchen to the bathroom. Harry cleaned up and went into the living room to wait.  
  
His mind was racing. The Dark Arts must have been reaching Timothy earlier than expected. Harry began to grow angry, balling up his fists. He faced the fire in the fireplace, and the light flickered off his glasses.  
  
A sudden, soft touch to his waist made his muscles relax.  
  
"You're thinking what I'm thinking…" Renee whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned into her.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"I know what you want to do… and you know the answer." She lifted her head and stared at him.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
They stood silently in front of the fire, the distant splashing of Timothy coming in from the bathroom down the hall. The sound of his son made Harry's heart ache.  
  
"I don't want Timothy to suffer as I did… I don't want the Dark Arts to touch him," He whispered.  
  
"We don't have a choice… he's as much a part of it all as we are. You know that."  
  
"He's just a little boy," Harry stared painfully at her.  
  
He could see a small tear forming in the corner of her right eye, she brushed the back of her hand against his cheek and he closed his own eyes… fearing the tears.  
  
"So were you," She whispered, the tear running down her cheek now.  
  
They looked at each other and fell into an embrace, Harry burying his face into her long brown hair. For a frozen moment in time, they stood there alone together, pulling strength from one another.  
  
"Mum! I'm ready!"  
  
Timothy's call broke Harry and Renee from their grief. Renee smiled weakly at Harry, pulling at his hand and letting go as she left the living room to go to Timothy. He stared at her slim figure as she disappeared, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.  
  
"If you come near my son or my wife, Malfoy, I promise that you won't live to serve your master another day."  
  
A/N: Woah, talk about tugg'n at the heart, huh? Heehee. Please review, nice peeps. Well, I'm off to write and post chpt. 4... trying not to think about the 50+ algebra2 problems waiting for me, though. ::throws nasty look at textbook:: Arrgith, the piece of fruit! You would think with the exams my math teacher would lay off the work.. but NOoooo.. must have the students work'n their butt off!  
::waves and goes to work::  
~OrcaPotter 


	4. The Failed Prophecy

A/N: Ah, this is more like it! Ooo boy was I ever excited as I wrote this chapter, so many cool and twisted things just popped out of nowhere! I'm sure this chapter will surely get you excited as well... after all, I did promise you a BANG in this chapter... and I believe I have done so.  
One important thing however, that I'm sure will not effect the lot of you... if you have NOT read Hatred's Prisoner (series 2) you may want to go back to I think... chapter 7 or 8 and read them. A character returns in this chapter that will leave you confused if you have not read that series... but like I said, most of you most likely have read HP.  
Anywho, enough of my ramblings, on with the chapter! And thanks to those who thought the last chapter was not stinky!  
DISCLAIMER: ::shrugs:: I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Failed Prophecy   
  
  
Timothy seemed to be fine the next morning, although when Renee and Harry tried to ask him to describe his dream… Timothy was very reluctant.  
  
"It was scary," Was all that he said.  
  
There was a storm outside, the sky black as if it were night. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, making Timothy seem irritable. It was too severe outside for Harry to report to work, so he managed to contact Sirius and decided to stay home. Renee could tell that that the storm was not the only reason Harry was staying, he was staying to comfort Timothy.  
  
For the entire day, Timothy was glued to Harry's side. Renee decided to let them be, and work on a painting she had started not too long ago.  
  
She was not too sure why she was painting this particular piece. It was almost as if someone else was guiding her hand with the paintbrush to come up with it. All she knew was that she had to paint it. There was no form to it, no real identifiable features, there was just an immense amount of blue.  
  
Renee stepped back to look at her work.  
  
"What are you?" She whispered to no one.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a chill go down her back. The temperature around her fell seemingly. Renee got an immense feeling of warning. There was something at the back of her mind that she could not remember, but she abruptly had the urge to remember it. She was told something, a long time ago, that much she knew.  
  
Looking back up at the painting, Renee became almost afraid of it. She put her paint supplies down and left the room. Harry and Timothy were in the living room, Harry trying to teach Timothy how to play chess. When she entered to face Harry, her breathing quick and shallow, he stood up abruptly and looked at her.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.  
  
Renee sat down carefully on the couch, he took her hands in his and sat down next to her. Timothy continued to stare at the chessboard, unknowing.  
  
"I… I'm not sure," She whispered, not looking at Harry.  
  
"Your hands are cold, honey. What happened?" There was worry in his voice. Renee could tell he could sense everything from her.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes searching his. There was something she needed to do… to prevent… but what?  
  
"The painting… I was painting,"  
  
Harry stared.  
  
"Yes… what about it?"  
  
Don't let it in.  
  
"Don't let it in…?" Renee broke her gaze and stared off at the wall, confused. Harry was just as puzzled.  
  
"Don't let what in? Renee, what's going on?"  
  
She didn't answer, just continued to rattle her mind to remember.  
  
You can't let him.  
  
Where had she heard this? From who?  
  
"Harry…"  
  
BOOM BOOM!!  
  
Renee and Harry jumped to their feet, immediately pulling out their wands. Timothy stopped what he was doing, looking up at his parents and then looking out the archway into the hall.  
  
"Renee, take Timothy into the kitchen and stay there." Harry ordered, walking slowly out of the living room.  
  
Renee went over and grabbed Timothy's hand and began to walk out behind Harry.  
  
You must try.  
  
The nagging feeling inside grew intense, even more so as Harry crept to the front door. Before she could stop herself, not knowing why,  
  
"Harry! Stop!"  
  
He looked back at her.  
  
"Don't open the door!" She said, pushing Timothy behind her.  
  
"Mum, what's going on?" His little voice trembled.  
  
Harry stared at her.  
  
"I don't intend to, I'm gonna look first."  
  
"No! No, don't even look out. Just… just come back here with us,"  
  
"Renee, it's alright… just stay there." He went to the window.  
  
"No! No, don't look!" She wasn't sure what she was preventing.  
  
Harry looked back at her again, confused and almost suspicious.  
  
"It may be just nothing," He said, turning back and drawing the curtains open.  
  
"Nooo!" She wasn't sure what to do with Timothy, wanting to run and stop Harry. But it was too late, Harry looked out the window, and his face went ten shades lighter.  
  
"It can't be… can it?" He coughed out in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Don't let it in, Harry!" Renee nearly screamed.  
  
"Mum, what's wrong?" Timothy began to have tears in his eyes. She bent down and picked him up, sheltering his head with her hand.  
  
"Harry James Potter, I have come for your payment." A wispy, evil sounding voice seethed into the house.  
  
"Oh, no." Renee could just hear Harry.  
  
"Harry, please! Let's go!" She panicked. "Don't let it in!"  
  
He looked back at her, pain in his eyes.  
  
"You have no choice." Said the voice, making Renee shudder.  
  
"Renee, take Timothy and use Floo Powder to get to Dumbledore's. I'll be right behind you." Harry stepped backward from the door.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you without you, Harry!"  
  
"Just go! Don't worry about me,"  
  
Renee shook her head, but looked down at Timothy. She needed to get him out of there. Grabbing the bag of Floo Powder, she ran with Timothy in her arms into the living room. But as she lifted her hand to toss the powder in the fireplace, the fire went out.  
  
"You do not have my permission to leave. I have come for my deed."  
  
"My wife and son have nothing to do with you!" Harry bellowed angrily. "Let them go, this is between you and me!"  
  
"They have a part in what I will ask of you."  
  
"I won't allow it!" Harry screamed.  
  
Timothy was now crying quietly in Renee's arms. She stroked his hair and rocked him back and forth, looking terrified after Harry. Getting up with her boy in her arms, she went into the hallway, seeing Harry standing in front of the door with his wand raised.  
  
"Let them go, and I will do as you ask!" He ordered.  
  
"No! Harry, do not let it in! Please!" Renee now had tears streaming from her eyes, and he looked back at her, pain in his own.  
  
"I'm afraid you have no say in what you owe." With those last spoken words, the door trembled. Harry bellowed out spells to keep the door up, but it wasn't working. Renee joined in to help, still holding a terrified Timothy. However, it was no use, the door began to turn blue. Renee shrank back at the sight. It was the same color blue as the one in her painting.  
  
Swirling in front of the door now was blue mist. Renee could hear a small whine coming from Harry, and she came up close next to him, her side touching his. He put his arm up in front of her, as if to protect her.  
  
The blue mist then became still, and a large mouth suddenly appeared. It grew into a malicious grin, and Renee began to whine herself.  
  
She had failed.  
  
"Harry James Potter, son of James Scott Potter, I have come for the deed you owe me."  
  
"Please," Harry whispered. "Please just let my wife and child go, this matter does not concern them."  
  
"Renee Anne Springs Potter and Timothy Harry Potter have a part to play in my deed. And my deed is as follows,"  
  
The blue mist, the mouth spread in a wide, cocky smile, began to swing back and forth like a pendulum. Suddenly, the house around Renee began to swirl itself.  
  
"Harry…?" Renee quivered. She groped for his hand, still holding Timothy, but as she reached Harry her hand went right through him. Her eyes grew wide and Harry looked at her with panic.  
  
"Renee!"  
  
As she looked up at him, he began to fade, along with everything else around her. The weight on her arms that was Timothy began to grow lighter. Her eyes clouded over and there was a sudden jet of light, making her throw her hands up to cover her face.  
  
Renee was no longer in her house, with Timothy in her arms, standing next to Harry. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself standing among bramble and weeds. The sun blazed overhead and intense heat radiated through her warm clothing.   
  
"Harry!? Harry?!" She twirled around, looking for him. Then her heart stopped. Timothy.  
  
"TIMOTHY?!" She shrieked. No answer. She was alone, alone in the middle of a desert.   
  
Renee fell to her knees, pounding at the dirt.  
  
"I've failed! I let it happen… when I wasn't supposed to!"   
  
Tears splashed onto the dry soil. Renee felt ashamed and helpless. Her husband was in trouble and who knew where her son was. She hadn't tried hard enough, too afraid and confused to do anything. Now she didn't know where she was, how far away she had come to, and what she was supposed to do now. Renee felt powerless, her wand a few feet away in front of her. She stared at it angrily, almost blaming it for what happened. But she knew it was her fault. Still not being able to remember where she had gotten the warnings, Renee did feel as if she had let someone down. Yet, all she could think of was letting her family down. They were surely doomed. She had let it happen.  
  
"Oh, Harry… I'm so, so sorry!" She sobbed, trying to reach out with her senses to feel him. But she was too far away. The part of herself that he filled was empty, and she could not feel a thing.  
  
Her maternal instincts were screaming. She was not there to protect her little boy, not knowing where or how he was. One of the most important things in her life, that meant more to her then her own, was her son. She had failed him, too.  
  
For what seemed like forever, Renee wallowed in her own despair in the middle of an unknown desert. The only sounds coming from her sobs and the wind blowing up the dusty landscape. She didn't care about the heat, she was born in a hot climate.  
  
"Renee Anne Springs Potter." That voice was there again.  
  
Rage and hate suddenly filled her. She jumped to her feet and spun around, to face the same blue mist that had started it all. The mouth was spread in an interested grin.  
  
"Who are you?!" She screamed. "What are you?! Where's Harry? Where's my son?!"  
  
"Your son is back where you came from. Your husband has started his journey." It chimed, beginning to swing back and forth again.  
  
Her eyes blazed at it.  
  
"I am the Vexlor, guardian of spells. Eighteen years ago, Harry James Potter had to pass me in order to save… you. To pass me, he had to answer a riddle. He was running out of time, and so I offered him a clue in exchange of granting me a deed when I had need."  
  
Renee said nothing.  
  
"And so, I have come for my payment."  
  
"What do you need with me and my son? It's Harry that owes you, not us." Her words hurt, she did not want Harry in danger, and she just knew that whatever the Vexlor had in mind… it was not safe.  
  
"The son of Harry James Potter is in no danger of me. You, on the other hand, are connected with Harry Potter in more than just vows of love and honor. His deed requires you."  
  
"Then why send me here? Why can't I be with him, if he needs me?" She yelled.  
  
The blue mist that was the Vexlor, laughed, making her shudder.  
  
"You must find the skull. That is your part."  
  
"What?" Renee snapped.  
  
"You will find your Etam Luos at the skull… and destiny itself."  
  
Before Renee could question it any further, the blue mist simply blew away with a sudden gust of desert wind.  
  
"Wait! What do you mean?" She screamed into the distance, but the Vexlor was no longer there. Her heart sank as she looked off into the distant vista that was the desert. Harsh, hot, and inhospitable.   
  
Renee stood out against the sun, her robes now billowing with the passing wind. She bent down and picked up her wand, then set out across the sand towards an unknown destination.  
****  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is the child?"  
  
"Untouched, at the home."  
  
"Lead those in my trust to guard him, I will take care of him when I return."  
  
"And my payment?"  
  
"All in good time, my friend."  
  
  
Draco Malfoy stood stock still in front of the huge oak doors in which his master, Voldemort, was talking with another. Voldemort's trust in him had dwindled since the last battle with the Potters five years ago, and so Malfoy had been left out of the detailed part of his plan. He was so sick of Harry Potter and his Etam Luos… Voldemort was obsessed with them. With good reasons, for they meant his downfall. This was a good thing for Malfoy, for he could avenge his father's murder and take Voldemort's place… finally finishing the job that he had so sloppily started. Despite Voldemort's hostility towards Malfoy then, he knew that he would be among those who would guard the Potter child until Voldemort's battle with Harry and Renee. Malfoy now had the full support of all the Death Eaters, so eagerly wanting a drastic fair change. However, he had no intentions of fulfilling his promises to them. All he wanted was the power and the rule. Once Voldemort was gone, as he knew the full capability of Harry and his soul mate, he would take over. Malfoy was not planning on guarding the child… but killing him himself, then setting off with his newfound followers to finish off the Potters after they had fulfilled their purpose for him. Killing Voldemort… then they would not live to reap the benefits.  
  
The door swung open, and a blue mist came drifting towards Malfoy. He looked at it with mild surprise, hearing of it's existence. The Vexlor worked for no one but itself… or so it claimed. Voldemort walked briskly behind it, his eyes full of malicious youth that did not belong there.  
  
"Malfoy," He purred. "The Vexlor will take you to the Potter home. Guard the child… do not let anyone near him. I will come later to deal with his fate. Take those of your choosing, but be forewarned, if you go against my wishes or me… you will not live to see another day. My suffering will finally end, and we will get on with my plans to rule the world!"  
  
Malfoy nodded and bowed deeply, but the light in his eyes flashed with deep treachery, in which Voldemort did not see.  
  
"Go." Voldemort ordered, and he suddenly disapparated. Malfoy's solemn look of loyalty broke out with that of silent laughter, and he eyed the empty spot of his master with a cold ardent stare, then turned to follow the Vexlor into darkness.  
  
  
Malfoy silently called to four of his most trusted; Crabbe, Goyle, a man by the name of Shnipe, and another named Jafar. They all disapparated in the wake of the Vexlor, who had simply just disappeared. With the use of the Dark Arts, they followed the blue mist through the dark void of anti-space… appearing suddenly in front of a small home in the middle of no where. The air about it was empty, a shadow of chaotic events masked the atmosphere… making Malfoy sneer with pleasure. Without a word, the Vexlor moved through the huge oak door, making the spells that guarded it fall like dead flies.  
  
The group said nothing, stepping through the door. With cold indifference, Malfoy looked about him with a dead frown. There was no sign of struggle, the house left in perfect shape as if it's inhabitants just left for the day. However, a cold pall blanketed the rooms and hallways… but none of this bothered Malfoy. It simply made him giggle with glee on the inside.  
  
His cohorts, on the other hand, had nervous looks about their eyes. Their gaze darted here and there, as if expecting Harry or Renee Potter to jump out and cast a spell upon them. Malfoy snorted at them, shaking his head, and continued to follow the blue mist down the hallway.  
  
A small sound, that of a small child quietly crying, came from one of the rooms. Malfoy cocked his head at the noise, his mouth breaking into a cruel grin.  
  
"My purpose here has been fulfilled." The Vexlor said, blandly, and vanished before his eyes once again.  
  
Malfoy stood at the bedroom door of the boy, his followers flanking him. He glanced back at them briefly.  
  
"Hide you wands, no need to panic him now… I hate children." He whispered, nudging the door open.  
  
A small gasp from inside made Malfoy's eyes glitter. A single candle was lit in a candleholder on one of the scarlet/teal colored walls. Up against the right side was an unmade bed, and the floor was littered with magical toys. There was a scuttling sound in the far-left corner in front of him, and he could just make out a small shoe peeking out from behind a desk.  
  
Malfoy let himself in, the others behind him. He put on a wide smile, which was cold and prosthetic.   
  
"Why, hello there." He whispered, trying to contain his laughter and spite.  
  
A tuft of black hair leaned out from the corner followed by a small face wearing round, black rimmed glasses. Malfoy was suddenly struck with the memory of how Harry Potter looked as a boy, yet his son was much younger. The memory made his eyes flash a look of hatred.   
  
Wide, terrified, and watered cool-blue eyes stared up at him.  
  
"Who are you? Where's my mum and dad?" The little boy that was Timothy Potter stuttered.  
  
"I'm afraid you mum and dad have gone out on a little business trip, I believe." Malfoy stepped into the candle light, making Timothy shrink back with horror.  
  
"It's you! You're Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy's head snapped back in surprise, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He glanced back at his four followers, who simply stared at him unknowingly.  
  
"I see your parents have spoken of me," He said, simply.  
  
Timothy shook his head, pointing at him with a small finger and scuttling back to press himself tight against the back wall.  
  
"No, no… I've met you in my dreams!" He said, fearfully. "My parents have never spoken of you… but you come to me in my dreams. You're a bad man! You work for the bad wizard! The wizard who killed my grandparents!"  
  
Malfoy was speechless, he did not know how to react. He was not expecting anything like this.  
  
"What are you talking about, boy?" He snapped, uncertainly. Timothy said nothing, pulling his knees to his chest. His black, messy hair fell over his face as he began to cry again. Malfoy began to become inpatient, he turned to the men behind him, who stood up straighter as his gaze met theirs.  
  
"Place yourselves around the house. I'll stay here with the boy."  
  
They nodded and left; Malfoy turned to look back at Timothy, who was balled up against the wall… sobbing silently.  
  
"So," Malfoy cooed harshly. "I'm afraid I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name, while you know mine."  
  
Timothy stopped crying, lifting his head slightly enough to be heard.  
  
"Timothy. Timothy Potter."  
  
Malfoy cocked his head with interest.  
  
"Ah, I understand. I believe I am the one responsible for the death of your namesake…" He rubbed his chin, glaring at the small boy with cold amusement.  
  
Timothy's eyes grew wide, mixed with fear, interest, and confusion.  
  
"What… what do you mean?"  
  
Malfoy laughed silently, sitting down on Timothy's bed, making him shrink back tighter against the wall.  
  
"Your mother's brother. Timothy Springs. The American who worked under the Minster of Magic. He was one of those unfortunate enough to be a suspect for being your parent's Secret Keeper."  
  
Timothy stared at him with growing fear.  
  
"You do know what a Secret Keeper is, don't you?" Malfoy mocked.  
  
Timothy nodded, holding his body together tighter, to the point where Malfoy could visibly see his tiny hands turn dark red with the pressure. This made him laugh louder.  
  
"What… what are you going to do? With me?" Timothy whispered, his voice a small squeak.  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed once more, his mouth curving into a malicious smile, making loud sobs audible from Timothy.  
  
"Oh, we're just going to spend a little time together… until it's time to say good-bye."  
****  
  
  
For hours on end, Renee wandered the endless desert. The horizon never changed… locked forever with a flat orange line of light. Her throat burned with lack of water, ignoring the screams of her stomach as hunger overtook her. She stumbled over tumbleweeds and brush, her robes catching on the taller plants that dotted the landscape.  
  
Her mind was too overwhelmed with emotion to concentrate on any spell that might help her. Harry… lost. Timothy… unprotected. Herself… a failure in every way. She still could not remember who it was that had told her to keep the Vexlor away… but whoever it was, she had failed them. She was not deserving of forgiveness.   
  
Despite it all, she wandered on, her feet sinking into random pits of deep sand that burned her ankles with heat. While she was a person who had lived in an intensely hot climate before… Florida was no where's near this hot and harsh, not to mention that for the past nineteen years or so, she had been living in Britain where it was much cooler and wet. But she did not care, in her mind, she deserved it.  
  
After miles and miles of walking, a long trail of footsteps visible in the sand behind her, Renee finally collapsed on a boulder that simply stood out alone in the middle of no where. She let her face fall into her hands, yet her eyes were dry because she had shed every tear that she had long before. Instead, she simply moaned, the wind of the desert carrying the sound away swiftly.  
  
"What you moan'n for, witch?"  
  
Renee was too exhausted to jump with surprise, but lifted her head fairly quickly and looked around her.  
  
There was no one but the vast empty place of sand, bramble, and weeds. She took it as delusions, and rested her chin on her fists.  
  
"What's the matter, can't speak?"  
  
Renee managed to croak out in a whisper.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"I'm there, that's who!"  
  
Slowly, Renee looked down at her feet. Her eyes became real wide. Standing on four gauntly legs at her feet was a small, yellow dragon. It had a long, streamlined head with flaring nostrils and a youthful grin. It's eyes were a bright amber, blending in with the yellow color of it's scales. The body was long, rigged at the top with curved spines like the dorsal fins of dolphins. To top it off was a long, twitching tail, with a curious pink spoof of tentacles at the end.  
  
Simply the last thing you'd expect in a desert wasteland.  
  
"I ask again," The dragon said. "What you moan'n for, witch?"  
  
Renee blinked.  
  
"You can talk,"  
  
The dragon narrowed it's eyes.  
  
"Well of course I can talk! Who else would be talk'n to ya out here?"  
  
"Dragon's don't talk," Renee said, confused.  
  
"Not all, but those of my kind do. I'm a Jefforagon. You can call me Jeff, witch."  
  
Renee had a stab of annoyance at being referred to as "witch". It was her turn to narrow her eyes.  
  
"My name's Renee. Renee Potter."  
  
Jeff, the talking dragon, stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Potter? Did you say, Potter?" He gasped a small flame of fire seeping from his nose.  
  
Renee nodded.  
  
"Harry Potter is my husband,"   
  
"My, my… who would of thought that a Potter would be out here wandering the Desert of Despair. You must be the Etam Luos," Jeff twitched his tail to point the many tentacles at her.  
  
"Desert of Despair? Is that where I am?" Renee looked around her again.   
  
Jeff sighed, walking over to follow her gaze solemnly.  
  
"'Fraid so. What brings you to this place, of all places for a witch of such power and stature to go?"  
  
Renee shook her head, sadly remembering what she had been doing.  
  
"I was transported here… to find something. My husband is off doing the same thing, somewhere else most likely, and my son is left alone without me or Harry there to protect him. I feel that this is all the doing of Voldemort, and this is just leading up to our final battle. However, I've failed everyone I love… and failed someone I don't even remember meeting."   
  
Jeff eyed her, curiously.  
  
"I don't think so," He said, softly. Renee looked down at him.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Jeff shrugged, an interesting thing to see a dragon do.  
  
"Everything in life has a purpose, things don't just happen at the single fault of one. Seemingly insignificant things have meaning. What happened had to happen… and I don't even know the whole story." He chuckled at the last part. Renee stared at him, confused.  
  
"What are you doing out here? Is the Desert of Despair where Jefforagons live?"  
  
Jeff shook his head, his eyes drooping sadly and the amber color of them becoming dull.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I'm the last of the Jefforagons. We were hunted down as pets many, many years ago, by greedy wizards just wanting to make money. Despite our magic, all of us could not escape. I managed to save my Leona and our son, taking them here… the last place where a wizard would want to go. But the Desert of Despair is just that, a place of despair. Tib, my son, was the first to go. He did not last long. Leona, my life's love, could not stand it… and so she wandered off in the pit of her own despair, allowing the desert to do it's dirty work."  
  
Renee's heart was pained with this news, her sorrow no longer seemed worthy to woe over.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
Jeff stared at the ground bitterly, a jet of flame shooting from his nose, turning a bramble bush to ashes.  
  
"Don't be. It was her own fault that she allowed the desert to take her. Tib was young, he's the only fault of mine. It was either here, or certain death of being confined in a cage to do the work of a parrot for the rest of our days." He looked up at her, uncertainty in his eyes. "However, I'm not sure anymore on which would have been better…"  
  
Renee said nothing, out of respect. Silence ensued, herself staring off into the distance with the small sound of Jeff scuttling around her feet.  
  
"Enough of that… it was a long time ago. It no longer… bothers me." The dragon cleared his throat. Renee looked at him again.  
  
"Let's go, then."  
  
Renee blinked stupidly.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
Jeff turned to her, a "well 'duh!" look on his face.  
  
"We have to keep moving if we're to keep the desert off our backs. Might as well go on together… or if you prefer, you can go on alone."  
  
Renee stood up and brushed the dirt off her robes, walking behind the dragon who's head did not even reach her knees.  
  
"You seem to know your way around here, if you don't mind… I'll go on with you."  
  
Jeff laughed kindly, motioning his head to follow him, twitching his long strange tail behind him.  
  
Renee thought a moment, watching the yellow dragon walk professionally over the sand.  
  
"You wouldn't know of any skulls around here, would you?"  
  
Jeff turned to look at her, continuing his walk.  
  
"Skulls? No…"  
  
Renee's heart sank again.  
  
"At least, some water?"  
  
Jeff smiled, revealing a large array of pointy teeth in a menacing, yet friendly grin.  
  
"Water. Now that, I know of. Follow me."  
  
And so, Renee found herself the only ally for who knew how far. She no longer felt so alone… and she had the feeling that this strange little dragon was not just a sudden acquaintance… but someone she was meant to meet.  
  
A/N: Did you just want to strangle and beat the crud out of Malfoy went he taunted poor little Timothy?! Ahck! Typing that up just made me mad... but hey, that's what bad guys are for, am I right? And man, Renee can ever beat herself up mentally... guess she gets that from me ::laughs sheepishly:: Well, my fanfic friends, what goes on from here? I'm not gonna tell you! You gotta wait and see! Heehee hahah! Keep your eyes peeled for chapter five!  
::runs off to finish, or start, her 50+ algebra problems that are due tomorrow::  
~OrcaPotter 


	5. Search For the Utopian Mountains

A/N: This would have to be my most creative series yet, for this story is really taking on a life of it's own. Honestly, I had no idea that what happens in this chapter was going to happen... like I said before, I only have an idea for the basic plot... all the bits in between are a complete surprise... even to me! I surely hope you like this chapter... I do, and PLEASE leave a review nice people! Kudos to all of you who do, love ya guys!  
ENJOY and... review!  
DISCLAIMER: ::points to self:: Me? Own Harry Potter? hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I wish!  
  
  
Chapter Five: Search For the Utopian Mountains  
  
  
Once watered and rested, Renee and Jeff set out across the vast desert with no clue as to where they were going. It gave Renee plenty of time to dwell on what had happened again. She was still too far to feel Harry, her senses dulled by all the depression anyway. Her heart cried out for Timothy, for who knew where or how he was.  
  
"Tell me," Jeff interrupted her thoughts. She broke out of her personal torture and looked down at him, the little yellow dragon striding at her side. His eyes were lifted curiously. "How old is your son?"  
  
Renee let a small, feeble smile slide onto her face. She sighed deeply, looking off into the distance again.  
  
"Timothy's five, but he's real smart for his age. He gets it from Harry,"  
  
Jeff nodded with understanding.  
  
"Must focus on the happy things… in this place, it's the only way I've survived. My Tib was very keen himself, but prone to mischief."  
  
Renee laughed, nodding her head energetically.   
  
"Yes, and just like Harry, he's got a wild side to him… quiet, but capable of pure chaos."  
  
Jeff grinned.  
  
"So much like Harry Potter, you say? Is there a slice of him that's any of you, pray tell?"  
  
Renee had to think a moment, but she looked down at Jeff with a genuine smile.  
  
"He has my eyes… and a great imagination."  
  
"Ah," Jeff exhaled, a small poof of smoke jetting from his nose. "Now there's a valuable asset. Imagination. I can see now why you are such a perfect match for the great Harry Potter… a creative mind can be especially powerful."  
  
"What makes you so wise, Jeff?" Renee cocked her head at him.  
  
Jeff looked surprised.  
  
"Me? Wise? Nah, just… just a long, long time to think to oneself."  
  
They were silent once more, stepping over the tumbleweeds and bramble. Renee began to feel empty again, for the desert was trying it's best to work it's evil magic upon her.  
  
"Oh, Jeff!" Renee wailed, stopping. Jeff stopped and looked back at her. "Where are we going? I don't have the faintest idea… and the only thing I do know is that I have to find a skull! What skull? There's nothing out here! Nothing but weeds, sand, and an occasional rock! What's the use?"  
  
Jeff narrowed his eyes, storming to come face her. He stretched up his long neck as high as it could go, his sleek head with amber eyes staring up at her with determination.  
  
"Stop that, now!" He barked. "You're letting the desert get to you! Things are not always what they seem with magic, and this place is full of it. If that Vexlor fellow dropped you here on a quest to find a skull, well then it must be somewhere here… or at least a clue to where it is."  
  
Renee stared into his fierce eyes for a long moment, then finally nodded. Jeff snorted with satisfaction and continued on his way. She started to plod off after him, gripping her wand tightly for support.  
  
"Focus on the happy things!" He put on a chippy voice. "What about your side of the family… any brothers or sisters?"  
  
She sighed, making Jeff look up at her with second thoughts.  
  
"Er…" He began.  
  
"I had two… James and Timothy Springs. James has a family out in Colorado, working for the new American Aurors Society. Timothy… he, well… he was directly under Arthur Weasley, Minster of Magic. But… but, he was murdered five years ago. By Voldemort's Death Eaters."  
  
Jeff's yellow face pinked slightly.  
  
"I didn't mean…"  
  
Renee shook her hand.  
  
"No, it's alright. Like you said, I focus on the happy things. One time, when I was my Timothy's age, both my brothers coaxed me into sitting on a spare mattress we had. Well, before I knew it, they squished me like a sandwich inside and dragged me up and down the hallway squished in the mattress!" She laughed quietly.  
  
Jeff smiled, saying nothing.  
  
"Well- AHH!"  
  
Suddenly, the hard sand below Jeff gave way, and he fell completely through with a yelp.  
  
"Jeff!"  
  
A hole was growing quickly, the sand falling away without effort. Jeff's screams could be heard going down… down into a very deep pit. Renee, her wand poised and her mind searching for a useful spell, backpedaled away from the ever-growing hole… the sand falling away at her toes.  
  
There were no trees or rocks around to put a binding spell onto. The sand was falling away too fast for her to dump more sand back in. But that would mean burying Jeff alive inside. The hole was now the size of large window, and Renee decided to run for it.  
  
Too late.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
As she stepped backward and twirled around, the ground beneath her simply vanished. Her wand still in her hand, Renee fell into darkness, the sun from overhead vanishing quickly.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
What scared Renee more was not simply because she was falling, but because the walls of the "hole" were not walls at all. There should have been crumbling dirt around her and solid packs of earth that normally form a hole. But there was simply, nothing there. It was as if she was falling into a deep, bottomless void… with no dimensions.  
  
"Lu… lumos!" She managed to say between screams. Her wand instantly lit around her with an eerie glow. However, to her horror, the world beyond her ray of light was still an endless sea of black.  
  
"Jeff!" She screamed. "Jeff! Where are you?"  
  
Harry! Renee moaned in her mind. I need you, Harry!  
  
Just when she thought that it would never end, that she would fall forever in this horrible black hole, her feet touched ground and her body crumpled into a heap.  
  
Everything, like it had been, went black.  
  
  
"Renee. Renee, 'lil sis! Wake up!"  
  
Renee opened her eyes. In her face was that of her younger, yet older brother, Timothy. He was smiling at her with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Tim? T… Timothy?"  
  
Her brother rolled his eyes, moving out of her view. She now looked around her to see that she was in her old bed, in her old room, in her old house back in Florida. Dolphins swam in posters that dotted the walls and her old broom hung proudly where she had always kept it.  
  
She sat bolt upright, to see her brother, alive and well, fiddling with a crystal ball that she had on her dresser.  
  
"You gonna sleep all day? Nearly time for the fireworks already!"  
  
"Fireworks?" She barked, stupidly.  
  
Timothy grunted. He acted just like him… only he looked much younger. Renee looked quickly down at herself to see that her feet only reached halfway down the bed. Swinging her view to the mirror beside her, she saw her long brown hair framing an eight-year-old face. Her big blue eyes wide, innocent, yet completely full of shock.  
  
"What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
  
Renee turned to look into her dead brother's eyes. He was so alive, his face full of youthful color. His eyes looked deep into her own with a hidden respect and love, yet masked by teenage mischief.  
  
"I have…" She whispered.  
  
"What?" Timothy stifled a laugh. "C'mon, you've been in bed too long. The Fourth of July is not gonna be around forever… don't forget the big Quidditch match out at Citrus Groves. You're the star seeker!" He tossed her a t-shirt, grinning to himself. "Who would have thought that an eight-year-old could beat Nick Johnson! My little sister!"  
  
He walked out of her room, leaving her shell shocked still in her bed. Then she bolted out after him, pulling on some jeans and the shirt he had tossed her.  
  
James, her eldest brother, was sitting on the couch messing with some fireworks. Timothy sat down next to him, peering at his work. Renee stood at the front of the family room, then looked over at the kitchen table where huge mounds of red, white, and blue pastries were set. Her mom, much younger and busier looking than ever, was cooking with her wand over the stove.  
  
"'Bout time you came out of your shell, Renee. Your brothers flew out over in the nat forest to practice this morning… thought you would had gone with them." She did not lift an eyebrow or look at her, she simply continued her work… same as always.  
  
"Jacksonville Horntrolls meet up with the Tampa Browns this afternoon," James called over his shoulder to Renee, reciting from the local wizarding paper. "Thought we'd watch together before the big game tonight, Renee."  
  
"We can use dad's viewer, again!" Timothy said, excitedly.  
  
"Uhh…" Renee could not speak at all, she was too confused and excited to say anything useful. All she could do was stumble into the family room and sit down across from Timothy, staring at him with pain and awe. He looked at her with a sidelong look.  
  
"I know you're disappointed about the Orlando Firecolts, but you know their odds! Maybe next season. No need to stare at me like that,"  
  
James, for the first time, looked up at her with mild interest.  
  
"What's your malfunction?"  
  
"How did this happen?" She nearly whispered. Both her brothers stared.  
  
"It's called: the Miami Magic. That's how it happened." James looked back down at his paper, next to the dangerous looking wizard's firecracker.  
  
"No… no, how did I get here?" She looked around her. Everything was as it was when she was little. The fireplace that was useless in Florida stood in the wall at the corner, the viewer against the other wall.   
  
Timothy stared at her.  
  
"Well, when a man loves a woman…"  
  
James shoved his shoulder. Renee stared at Timothy and couldn't help but grin.  
  
"I have a problem, guys…"  
  
James turned a page without looking up.  
  
"We know… you always have,"  
  
Renee sighed, looking daggers at him as professionally as little sisters could.   
  
"What's up?" Timothy asked, reaching for the firecracker and studying it.  
  
"I have to find something… but I don't know where to look,"  
  
He turned the firecracker over in his hands.  
  
"What is it that you're looking for?"  
  
Renee hesitated. She wasn't sure what was going on… if this was real or not. It couldn't of been… Timothy was dead, she was an adult, and she lived in Britain. However, something at the back of her mind once more was nagging her that she was there for a purpose… she might as well should try to find answers.  
  
"I'm not really sure… but it's a problem,"  
  
Timothy looked up at her, James continuing to leaf through the newspaper.  
  
"Oh… I get it," He said slowly. "Alright then… well,"  
  
She stared at him, studying him… questioning herself over and over if this was real or not. He began to whistle thoughtfully, stopping when her mom snapped for him to stop from the kitchen. James got up suddenly, putting the paper down. His eighteen-year-old self strong and built, average in height, strode out of the family room and sneaked a cherry from a decorated cake on the table.  
  
Timothy and Renee stared at him a moment, then Timothy looked back to her.  
  
They were alone. Renee wanted to so much to run into his arms… and she did just that.  
  
"Hey! What gives?" He snorted, throwing his arms up as she jumped into his lap.  
  
"Timothy!" Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"  
  
He pulled her face with his hand to look into her eyes. She wiped them with her wrist quickly.  
  
"What's up with you, today? Huh? Sorry for what? You weren't in my room, were you?"  
  
Renee barked out a laugh, pulling away from him but remaining on his lap.  
  
"No… no, it's not that. It's just… I'm in real trouble… the ones I love are in danger, and I have no clue as to what to do. All I know is, is that I have to find this thing… and I don't know where it is."  
  
Timothy eyed her strangely, letting out an interested breath.  
  
"You are one, weird little sister. But I guess that's what you're for." He sighed. "Well, to solve a problem…. I guess you have to start at the beginning."  
  
"What do you mean?" She stared at him, puzzled.  
  
"To solve a problem, you got to get to it's roots."  
  
Renee said nothing, continuing her stare.  
  
"Listen to me…. Listen to you! C'mon, let's go play some Quidditch before the Boston Pops come on."  
  
He lifted her off his lap and got up, making way out of the family room. She sat there, lost in concentration at what he could have meant. He turned to look back at her, his broad smile lighting up his face. She smiled back, but as she did so… she heard her name being called from somewhere far off.  
  
"Renee! Renee, are you alright? Come on now!"  
  
Timothy turned and walked off… the world beginning to swirl around her.  
  
"Wait! Timothy, come back!"  
  
"Renee… c'mon now!"  
  
Suddenly, Renee felt sharp pressure on her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see nothing but a blur, but she was not in her old home. The air was heavy with humidity, the ground on which she laid was soft and spongy. Her vision cleared and she looked straight into the amber eyes of Jeff, the Jefforagon. His face was tight with concern.  
  
"I thought you'd never wake up! You gave me quite a scare!"  
  
Renee sat up quickly, her head spinning. The light around her was sparse, but she could tell that she was in some sort of swamp or bog. Jeff scuttled over in front of her, eyeing her carefully.  
  
"Where are we, Jeff?"  
  
He shook his head, looking at her solemnly.  
  
"Don't know. Thought I'd fall forever, then I crashed here. You came soon afterward, but you did not wake up. Before you did though, you shouted out for your son."  
  
"No…" Renee said quietly, still searching around her. "For my brother."  
  
Jeff said nothing, looking away.  
  
"I guess it wasn't real then,"  
  
Again, the dragon said nothing.  
  
Renee stood up, rather shakily, grabbing her wand that had fallen next to her. She surveyed the scene. It was a swamp all right, murky and dense with a heavy fog. The ground was muddy and soft, moss hung down from mangrove trees that stood above ankle-deep, black water.  
  
"I didn't know Britain had mangrove trees, or swamps like this."  
  
"You left Britain the moment you entered the Desert of Despair," Jeff said, coolly.  
  
Renee blushed.  
  
"I should have figured that,"   
  
"Remember, nothing is as it seems where we are… this is not earth. This place of which we roam is where the highest of magic congregate to play. Bring any type of mortal, wizard or non-wizard, here, and you can forget about logic or reality."  
  
"Who said magic was logical?" Renee said, wiping mud off on her robes.  
  
"Magic on earth still has to play by certain rules… it can only bend physics. But here," Jeff shook his head, shaking a wet claw out. "This is an everworld where it's a free-for-all in magic." He looked at her with shock. "I would have thought you had known that, being a witch like yourself."  
  
She shrugged, beginning to walk off toward a mangrove tree.  
  
"There are some things that Hogwarts left out, I'm afraid."  
  
Jeff walked up beside her.  
  
"Well, however we got here, perhaps this is where we need to be."  
  
Renee smiled, this was her ordeal, not Jeff's… and yet he was helping her no matter what.  
  
She bent down over the roots of the tree and studied them.  
  
"What's so fascinating about roots? We've got a skull to find!" Jeff said irritably, starting to walk off where it was drier.  
  
"Wait," She half-whispered, half-ordered. Jeff turned to look at her, she herself running a hand over the tall, curved roots of the mangrove.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, coming back over.  
  
"To solve a problem, you have to start at it's root…"  
  
Jeff eyed her like she had said something foolish, but then turned to watch her hand as she pulled up on a single root with all the force she could muster. Instantly, there was a sudden splash upward and Renee threw up her face to keep the water out of her eyes. Jeff jumped back, startled.  
  
Renee quickly wiped her eyes and staring angrily at her was a very small pixie. The little face was hardly visible, covered with light blonde hair… the eyes a dashing set of royal purple. Little wings on the pixie's back moved so quickly, that they were an undistinguishable blur. It's legs were long and slender, the arms had delicate small hands at the end. Despite it's beautiful and unthreatening appearance, the pixie's leer was anything but friendly.  
  
"Uh, hello there. Sorry, 'bout that." Renee said carefully, leaning backwards as the pixie waved in front of her face.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry? You magical blunder uprooted my home!" The pixie's voice was so small, that Jeff had to lean in to hear. It pointed an angry finger right at her nose.  
  
"What's your problem?" Jeff snapped at it, Renee was still too awestruck to say anything.  
  
The pixie crossed it's arms.  
  
"My problem doesn't concern you, it concerns this stupid witch!"  
  
Renee finally grew angry herself, narrowing her eyes and sitting up straight.  
  
"Now wait a minute here,"   
  
"You're the one with the problem, witch." The pixie sneered. "I'm simply the root of it."  
  
This made Renee's angry scowl turn to that of pure shock, more even then she was at first.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
The pixie became completely exasperated, hovering all over the place that Renee could not keep focus.  
  
"You may be a witch, but you be a mortal as well… all mortals are fools! In order to solve a problem one must start at it's root! I, unfortunately, am the root of your problem!"  
  
"What?" Jeff snapped, but Renee held up a hand.  
  
"You can help me find the skull?"  
  
The pixie flew still for a moment, a look of reluctance on it's face.  
  
"Yes… and no."  
  
Renee looked at the pixie with newfound eagerness.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Seek the seer high in the Utopian Mountains… beyond this Swamp of Reason." And before Renee could utter a single word, or Jeff make a snide remark, the pixie dove back into the dark water underneath the mangrove roots.  
  
"Did you catch that, Jeff?" Renee turned to him. His expression was blank.  
  
"The seer in the Utopian Mountains? Swamp of Reason? I'm sorry, Renee… but I don't know more than you do about this place. We come from where magic and physical laws coexist… not from here."  
  
Renee sighed, getting to her feet.  
  
"Well, we must find this 'seer' in the Utopian Mountains then… best start out by getting out of this swamp." She drew up her robes and stepped through the murky water, Jeff following her with a disgusted look on his face.  
****  
  
"What's taking so long?"  
  
Malfoy paced the bedroom of Timothy Potter, the small boy red-eyed and sweaty in the same corner. It had been nearly two days since he came to "guard" the boy… he had expected better news when his messenger came to him that afternoon. The dark cloaked man stood fearfully in the doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. The master is equally displeased,"  
  
"I could care less how that coward feels!" Malfoy roared, making Timothy in the corner jump. "I knew that it would be more difficult for those retched Potters to meet together and do what I so want them to do alone, but they should be closer by now!"  
  
The messenger shuddered.  
  
"Sources say that Renee Potter is in the Swamp of Reason. Harry Potter is still trying to get out of the Ice Fjord."  
  
Malfoy considered this information thoughtfully.  
  
"I will wait just a while longer then, so as not to raise suspicion too early with the master. When they reach Eddimon's Fate, we shall finish here and go on with the next part of my plan."  
  
The cloaked man that was the messenger glanced briefly at Timothy.  
  
"I grow tired of this ridiculous vigil!" Malfoy stomped his foot like a spoiled child. "Every time I look at that boy I see the famous Harry Potter! Let time pass quickly so I can start the long delayed end of the Potters!"  
  
He turned to look coldly upon Timothy, who shrank back with fresh sobs. The messenger left and the room grew dim again with the closed door.  
  
"Mum… dad!"  
****  
  
Harry had never felt so cold in his life.  
  
He first had found himself teetering at the edge of a rocky coastline, that looked nothing of those belonging to Britain. The Vexlor had sent him there, separating him from Renee and his son. He didn't know where they were, nor could he feel Renee or sense her. The emptiness that she filled inside him was as bare as it had been before he had ever met her.  
  
The Vexlor, the blue mist that he had first met eighteen years ago in front of the door that had held Renee prisoner, set him off on his "deed". Harry was to find the snake. Exactly what that meant, he wasn't sure. It would tell him nothing, other than his son was back where he had came and that Renee had started on her part. Harry's anger had reached a violent level, his wife and child had nothing to do with this matter… but the Vexlor manipulated it to do so. The Vexlor's reward for whatever it was that Harry was set off to do was a mystery to him… he still was not convince that the Vexlor worked for no one but itself.  
  
So, Harry's journey so far had taken him well beyond the rocky coast of the world that he had been transported to, to a cold wasteland. Snow pelted his face and stuck to his black, messy hair. His glasses fogged up, so that every few minutes he was wiping the frost off of them. The only conflict that he had met up to that point was just nature itself. His soggy feet sunk at least a foot into the snow and the wind blew against him so hard that Harry had to lean against it to make any progress.  
  
For the longest time, Harry made his journey shivering and wet without meeting anything. Despite the apparent lack of foes, he still had his wand out, ready for action if there came need. His face was twisted in pain, for with each step his scar throbbed dully as he got closer and closer to who was most likely, Voldemort.  
  
As the wind died down, and Harry saw the first signs of grass ahead of him, he couldn't help but run towards it. With grass under his feet, he looked down with a small, relieved smile.  
  
"Wonderful, ain't it?"  
  
Harry shot out his wand in front of him, spinning around, looking for whoever it was that spoke.  
  
"Who's there?!" He warned.  
  
There was a soft chuckle.  
  
"My, my! What a feisty young man… well, no blaming 'yeh afterall… you did just get out of the Ice Fjord."  
  
Harry still did not see anyone, growing more and more nervous.  
  
"Come out and show yourself!"  
  
Another laugh, louder that time.  
  
"Gee, I wish I could… but that's impossible for me."  
  
Harry slowly turned his head to the largest of a grouping of trees that stood before him in the new grass. He crept closer to them, his eyes filled with suspicious wonder.  
  
"Who are you? What are you?"  
  
The tree shook as if it was being knocked down, laughter spilled from high in the branches.  
  
"I am Urocropeliopius… guardian of the Edge of Question. Pleasure to meet your presence."  
  
Harry stared blankly at the large tree… it looked just like any other normal tree.  
  
"Er… is it just me, or are you a tree?"  
  
It laughed again.  
  
"I believe so! What? Never met a talking tree before?"  
  
"Can't say I have," Harry gasped.  
  
"Things are not what they seem in this place… rare thing it is that I meet a wizard. May I have the honor of knowing your name, young man?" The tree asked.  
  
"Harry Potter… uh, nice to meet you."  
  
"Ah," The tree said slowly. "I've been expecting you, Mr. Potter. On a quest you are… of course, you wouldn't be here if you weren't. Wizards don't stop by here for a chit-chat 'yeh know!"  
  
Harry lowered his wand, relaxing slightly.  
  
"Can you help me?"  
  
The tree fell silent a moment, then sighed lightly.  
  
"If you can answer me a question… yes."  
  
Harry groaned. The last time he had to answer something to get through a barrier he ended up in a debt, which is why he was where he was now.  
  
"Alright," He answered, carefully.  
  
The tree made a sound as if clearing it's throat, though it had none.  
  
"Ready? Here goes, spell Mississippi."  
  
Harry barked out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spell Mississippi!" The tree replied.  
  
"You have got to be joking,"  
  
"No… what makes you say that?"  
  
"Spell Mississippi? Of all things to ask in a land of magic, you ask me to spell an American state?"  
  
"Hey, it's not that easy to spell…" The tree said, indignantly.   
  
Harry nearly fell over laughing.  
  
"If only Renee could be here…" His laughter ebbed at the memory of Renee  
  
"Well?" The tree huffed. "Are you gonna spell it, or not?"  
  
Harry fell quiet.  
  
"Er… I've never had to spell it before,"  
  
"Now's your chance to, then."  
  
"Ok," Harry sighed. "Here goes… M I S S… I S… S I… PP…I?"  
  
"Is that an answer, or a question?" The tree barked.  
  
"Answer," Harry replied slowly.  
  
"Right!" The tree's happy voice returned. Harry's shoulders relaxed. "Now, to help you… what you seek I cannot tell you… what you ask I cannot answer. But, who you seek is high in the Utopian Mountains… whom you ask will give you an answer."  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"Utopian Mountains?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out!" The tree laughed selfishly.  
  
Harry scowled.  
  
"You're an odd tree, you know that?"  
  
"Why, thank you! The few other wizards I have met in my life here usually call me something I'd rather not utter."  
  
"I'd bet… well, thanks anyway." He walked off, his cloak ruffling with a small breeze that blew from the direction he felt he needed to go in.  
  
"Bye now! Come back and see me sometime, I don't have too many to talk to!"  
  
Harry laughed, his outline fading into another thicket of trees.  
  
"I'm coming, Renee…" He said softly to himself.  
  
A/N: Like I said before, I had no clue all that was gonna happen! ::shrugs:: My mind can really surprise even myself these days. Oh well, let's hope you like this chapter 'cause I had a really stinky day at school today... I won't bore you with details... but let's just say someone tore down my Harry Potter display in the library w/o my say in it and then CHUCKED all the goodies I had in there! ::sobs:: Oh well, that's life... (at least for a media center divedend... or however ya spell it)  
::waves and goes to work on homework::  
~OrcaPotter 


	6. The Escape

A/N: Joyous of joy, it's a 4-day weekend! And we all know what that means... writing time! So, expect the next chapters sooner than the latest ones. I was real eager to get to this chapter, so I hope you like it. Please review, nice peeps! Guess what? The meanies that tore down my HP board in the library did not toss out the Scholastic poster of HP and the librarian let me KEEP IT! Oooo rapturous joy! ::clears throat:: Ahem, anywho, now on to serious literary work. ::makes funny face::  
DISCLAIMER: ::points to self:: Heheheh.  
  
  
Chapter Six: The Escape  
  
  
Renee and Jeff had moved on relentlessly through the swamp that they learned was called the "Swamp of Reason". Exactly why it was called that had yet to reveal itself. All that it appeared to be was that of a fairly normal swamp, if you took out the occasional pixie, troll, and warlock.  
  
Robes wet and muddy, Renee was loosing her patients. Jeff was not in a much better mood either.  
  
"Does this place ever end?" She moaned, avoiding tripping on a mangrove root for the umpteenth time.  
  
Jeff grunted.  
  
"Did the Desert of Despair ever end?"  
  
Renee whined in disappointment, but then stopped and thought a moment.  
  
"We never really actually stayed there long enough to find out,"  
  
"True," Jeff agreed, hotly.  
  
There was a sudden rumbling noise, and after a startled jump from Renee, she realized that it was her stomach. She had forgotten the last time she had eaten anything.  
  
"Man, am I ever hungry!" She sighed.  
  
Jeff nodded.  
  
"Last thing I ate was a sand spider, and that was ages ago."  
  
"I'm hungry enough to eat anything, even a sand spider." Renee said, looking down at Jeff. He looked at her with a cocky expression.  
  
"They aren't half bad,"  
  
Moving on through the wet marsh and stepping over more mangrove roots, Renee began to see movement far ahead of them.  
  
"What's that?" She asked, parting some hanging moss dangling from a low-lying mangrove branch.  
  
Jeff strode forward to perch himself atop a fallen log in the water, straining his neck to see better.  
  
"Looks like smoke," He whispered, cautiously.  
  
"Smoke?" Renee whispered back.  
  
Jeff nodded.  
  
"I smell food, too!"  
  
"Really?" She grew excited, her hunger worse than ever. "Oh, yeah! I smell it now! There must be someone up ahead there, cooking."  
  
"Careful," Jeff said hurriedly, beginning to follow Renee who had broke into a trot to get closer. "The last person we met here was not that friendly, remember?"  
  
Renee nodded, her eyes filled with longing. She crept up to hide behind a very large mangrove and peeked around the side. The smoke now covered the area, and a humming noise was audible from the screen. Renee had a hard time trying to keep from coughing with all the smoke… Jeff as well, who had come to hide behind her.  
  
It got too difficult; Renee broke out into severe coughing as a wave of black smoke hit her.  
  
"Oh dear!" Bellowed a voice. "Who's there?!"  
  
Eyes wide, yet tearing… Renee panicked. Jeff tried to keep her calm.  
  
"Stay still!" He hissed. "You'll get us caught!"  
  
"Can't… help it! Can't breath!" Renee was pounding her chest and holding her neck.  
  
"Oh, my oh my! I say, who's there?" The voice was that of a woman, and from the intensity of the voice, a rather large woman.  
  
Suddenly, from out of the thick cloud of smoke, stepped a giant. Taller than Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Yet, between her hoarse and severe coughing, Renee managed to take in that for a giant, this woman was rather pretty. Long golden hair framed a kind looking face, which at that moment, was stricken with horrified concern.  
  
"Goodness gracious me! You poor thing! I'm so sorry, here… let me help you." Before Renee could hold up a hand to refuse, the woman giant picked her up in her desk-sized hands and carried her off. Jeff became livid with disapproval.  
  
"Renee! Renee! Wait a second you, hold on now…" Barreling through the smoke, Jeff ran after them… to clear the smoke and find himself at the threshold of a huge cave. The source of the smoke came from a large fire to the side of the cave's entrance, with an unrecognizable creature being smoked at the top. Hesitating, and hearing the giant's voice from inside the cave, Jeff went in.  
  
"Now, now… calm down, I'm only trying to help 'yeh."  
  
Renee saw Jeff scuttle inside, look terrified at the giant, then rush to her side.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss… but we're just passing through…" He began. Renee started to get her breath back.  
  
The giant looked down at him and gave him a kind smile.  
  
"Don't worry there, my dragon friend, I won't hurt either of 'yeh. But I'm afraid I may already have…" She looked down with genuine concern at Renee.  
  
"I'm… OK. Really, I am… now." Renee waved her hand in a dismissive manner.  
  
The giant shook her head at her, smiling kindly with a motherly stare.  
  
"I'll determine if that's true, here, drink this…" She had rumbled through a bowl full of nick-knacks and pulled out a thimble, that to Renee was the size of a large stew pot. The giant poured a hot liquid into it, carefully, and then handed it to her. "Drink all of it, now."  
  
Looking up suspiciously at the giant, but very thirsty, Renee took a long swig. It tasted like tea, only with a jar full of honey added to it. Graciously, she handed it back to the giant, who looked satisfied.  
  
"Now that your tended to, perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Orcina Leviosha."  
  
Renee cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm Renee Potter… my dragon friend is Jeff."  
  
Jeff didn't say anything, simply nodding.  
  
Orcina's eyes went wide with pleasant surprise.  
  
"Potter? The Renee Potter? Oh my goodness! What an honor!" Her surprise went to that of confused concern. "But what are you doing wandering the Swamp of Reason? Without your husband, Harry Potter?"  
  
Renee rolled her eyes, sighing.  
  
"It's a long story,"  
  
"Well, you must be famished. I was just cooking a little something before I heard your distress, your welcome to some if you please." Orcina smiled.  
  
"Oh please! We would appreciate it!"  
  
Jeff mumbled something.  
  
"What was that, Jeff?" Renee leaned over to him.  
  
"Well, let's just say that you were willing to eat a desert spider before…"  
****  
  
It had been two and a half days since he had seen his parents. Two and a half days since his mother was taken from him and his father made disappeared. Two and a half days since the horrible man who had haunted his dreams came to keep him locked up in the corner of his room, without food and little water.   
  
Timothy had never felt so scared and alone in his life.  
  
Draco Malfoy always flinched if Timothy ever so much as moved an inch. He hardly slept at all, too afraid of what Malfoy would do to him if he were to fall asleep. He didn't understand what was going on, confused and petrified at the sudden events that happened. His parents were so afraid of that blue thing that came to his home, he sensed it. Whatever it was, it was bad, and it took his parents away from him. Left to be guarded over by the man who worked under the bad wizard, and who had killed the uncle he never got the chance to meet.  
  
Malfoy yawned, leaning casually against Timothy's bedroom wall as if just hanging around a hallway.  
  
"I did not expect it to be this dull,"  
  
Timothy said nothing, staring at the floor in front of him and keeping his legs close to his body.  
  
Malfoy suddenly stood up straight and began to pace the room quickly, making Timothy look up at him with terror.  
  
"This is ridiculous! I really don't have to wait… not anymore. That fool, even if he does find out, would not lift a finger to do anything before he confronted Potter. There really is no reason to stall any further…"  
  
He jabbed his head out the bedroom door.  
  
"Crabbe! Goyle! Get ready, we're leaving soon!"  
  
Timothy's heart began to race… this could only mean one thing.  
  
Malfoy slowly turned his head to him, a cruel, wicked smile across his face. Timothy couldn't help but burst out into silent tears again.  
  
"Well," Malfoy said slowly, playing with the word like a toy. "I must say that it has been… how should I call it? A dull pleasure to meet the son of the famous Harry Potter!"  
  
Timothy cringed, pressing himself harder than ever before against the wall, so hard that he thought it would fall down behind him. Malfoy was walking towards him, slowly taking out his wand and passing it through his hands like delicate crystal.  
  
"Oh, but I'm afraid that it's time to go… business to attend to. Why, I believe your parents are going to be there… how happy they'll be to know that I've been watching you." He leaned in closer to Timothy, so close that he could smell his foul breath. Breath that could kill by itself. Timothy squinted his eyes closed, whining.  
  
"Now, now… my little friend, is that how you respond to someone who cares?"  
  
Despite his sheer terror, Timothy began to grow angry. This man took his parents away… this man killed his mother's brother… and now he was going to kill him too, but not before taunting him. He narrowed his eyes and forced himself to look at his face.  
  
"You don't care!" Timothy squeaked, not sounding as brave as he wanted… though he truly did not feel brave.  
  
Malfoy frowned.  
  
"You're right… I don't." His face contorted to that of utter loathing. "Your father is nothing but a famous fool and your mother is a worthless piece of baggage! If they are so great why has it taken them so long to fulfill their so called 'destiny' and carry it through?! You are nothing but just another famous face to take all the glory and never do anything worthwhile! The Potters are a curse on the land! When I am through, the name will be washed away like it should have been thirty-three years ago!"  
  
Tears were streaming down Timothy's face and he closed his eyes. He was beyond scared, his body trembled all over. In his mind, he screamed and begged for his parents to come save him.  
  
"Don't worry," Malfoy said, maliciously. "Your parents will soon join you,"  
  
Timothy could not see the wand rise, but he knew it. He was going to be killed.  
  
The air in his room was so thick that Timothy was breathing quick and shallow, he braced his body for the blow. Heard Malfoy laugh coldly as he spoke the first syllables of the spell that he knew would end his life.  
  
"Mumm… daddd… please!" He cried, the tears stinging his eyes.  
  
Seconds ticked by… seconds that Timothy felt slip past him one by one. Yet… strangely, as time continued to move on with each breath, he felt that he had to of been killed by now. The air, to his sudden realization, was so still that it was almost as if there was nothing around him. Slowly, afraid of what he would see, Timothy opened one eye a crack. Then wider… until both his eyes were staring up and in front of him.  
  
Draco Malfoy was now several steps beyond him, his face stretched in disbelief and fear. Timothy narrowed his eyes in confusion at the source of Malfoy's terrified gaze.  
  
Standing in front of Malfoy, was a tall, red-haired woman. She was surrounded by a faint glow, her appearance almost fuzzy. He arm was stretched in front of her, palm extended out. Timothy was rooted to his spot, not sure how to react or what to do. Malfoy's arm was hanging limply at his side, his wand about ready to fall out of his hand.  
  
However, Malfoy was slowly gaining his composure back. The woman continued to keep herself between him and Timothy. Then suddenly, before his eyes, a man appeared kneeling at Timothy's side.  
  
"Come with me, Timothy,"  
  
The man held out his hand. Timothy's eyes went very wide for he looked just like his father. Only, the eyes were different, and he did not have the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Like the woman, he had a faint glow about him. The man smiled kindly at him, looking at him with an urgent expression.  
  
Hearing Malfoy let out a bellow of frustration, Timothy put his hand in the man's and he led him out of his bedroom. Timothy looked back to see the face of the woman, who was looking after him with a sad smile. She went out of view as they left the room, going down the hallway. Never once did they encounter Malfoy's men… but continued to go out the back door and into the backyard.  
  
Timothy looked up at the man, feeling a trusting warmth in his hand. He was not his father… but someone else that was related to him. Too entranced to say anything, he simply allowed himself to be led into the thicket of trees that were at the back of the house. Kneeling back down to his level, the man looked straight at Timothy with a small smile.  
  
"Stay here Timothy, wait for your Great-uncle Sirius. I'll protect you, don't worry."  
  
All Timothy could do was nod, open mouthed.  
  
The man's faint glow grew brighter, and soon he faded away, a tear visible in his eye just before Timothy could see him no longer. His presence, however, he could still feel… his fear ebbed. Doing as he was told, Timothy stood by the tree he was left at and waited, keeping his eyes on his house. No one came out… it was as empty as it was just after his parents disappeared.   
  
Suddenly, Sirius apparated right in the middle of the lawn, fear washed over his face. Lupin apparated next to him, equally as concerned.  
  
"Great-uncle Us! Uncle Lupin!"  
  
Their heads whipped in Timothy's direction, who was waving them over excitedly. He still did not want to leave his place, but he didn't need to… Sirius was bolting over to him, Lupin at his heels.  
  
"Timothy! Oh my God are you alright?!"  
  
He fell to his knees and grabbed Timothy in a hug. Lupin stood over them, a small relieved smile on his face.  
  
"I'm OK… but,"  
  
"Where are your parents?" Sirius pulled his head away to look at Timothy with a severe stare.  
  
"They're gone… the blue thing took them away!"  
  
"Blue thing?" Lupin asked, leaning over. "What blue thing?"  
  
Timothy looked at them each in turn.  
  
"The blue mist… dad tried to keep it out, mum didn't want it to come in. But it came in anyway… and took mum away, then dad disappeared. I was alone, until… until, Draco Malfoy came."  
  
"Draco Malfoy… that.."  
  
"Sirius," Lupin warned, eyeing Timothy.  
  
Sirius let out an exasperated breath, still looking at Timothy.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Lupin asked softly.  
  
Timothy shook his head.  
  
"He only kept me in my room… just me and him, for a long time. Then, just now, he was going to kill me, when…"  
  
"What happened? Is he still in there?" Sirius pressed.  
  
"I… I don't think so. But, just before he was going to kill me, a lady came."  
  
"A lady?" Sirius and Lupin blurted in union.  
  
"Uh-huh, a lady. She kept Draco Malfoy away, he was real upset."  
  
"Who was she, do you know? What did she look like?" Sirius got to his feet looking around as if she was in the area.  
  
"I don't really know. She had long red hair… and green eyes."  
  
Both Sirius and Lupin stared intently at Timothy, then they looked at each other with disbelief.  
  
"Did she… let you escape out here?"  
  
"A man took me out here, he said for me to wait for you." Timothy looked at them both worriedly, they seemed almost frightened of something. Especially after what he had just told them. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, a quiver in his voice.  
  
"Do you know who he was?"  
  
Timothy slowly shook his head.  
  
"I… I'm not sure, he looked just like dad… almost,"  
  
"Oh, my." Lupin gasped.  
  
There was silence a moment, Timothy looking at them both who were white as sheets. Finally, Lupin looked down at the grass and hovered about as if in a hurry to be somewhere.  
  
"I'll go check the house," Sirius nodded and Lupin ran inside. Timothy took the moment to fall into Sirius's arms, who took him in and held him close.  
  
"Shh, it's alright now. No one's gonna hurt you anymore," He ruffled his hair slowly.  
  
Timothy began to cry again, this time with relief.  
  
"I was so scared… where's mum and dad?"  
  
Sirius didn't answer, but continued to stroke his hair. Lupin came back out, shaking his head.  
  
"No one there, they're all gone."  
  
Sirius let go of Timothy, taking his hand.  
  
"Let's use the Floo powder inside and get Timothy to Ron and Hermione's,"  
  
"Are you sure?" Lupin asked, following Sirius who was leading Timothy into the house. "Wouldn't Dumbledore's be safer?"  
  
"They are his Godparents… he should be with them, because we are going to go out and see what we can do. He should be well protected… I'm sure," Sirius trailed off, making Timothy wonder.  
  
"If they are after Timothy…"  
  
"Something tells me that he's not the priority… besides, we have so many spells around their house it'll be just as safe as it would be here with his parents. Not to mention… can you picture Dumbledore chasing after a five-year-old?"  
  
Lupin's face concentrated on the thought, a smile growing on his face.  
  
"Alright,"  
  
As they went inside, the back door beginning to close at their heels, Timothy looked over his shoulder and back at the trees. Smiling and waving, were the man and the woman who had saved him.  
  
"Love you, Timothy…" They said, disappearing.  
  
"Love you," He whispered.  
****  
  
Thoroughly exhausted, Renee had fallen asleep after a rather interesting meal of some wild beast that was native to the Swamp of Reason. Orcina had insisted, despite Renee's protests of moving on. So Jeff curled up beside her and Renee found herself deep in a dreamless sleep.  
  
When she woke up, everything flowed back into her mind… temporarily making her panic and hurry outside the cave. Jeff, confused and groggy, followed her.  
  
"Goodness me! What's the matter?" Orcina asked Renee, startled as she had bolted outside. Jeff came panting at her heels.  
  
"Thank you so much for your hospitality, but we really need to get going!"  
  
Orcina's face fell.  
  
"Oh, so soon? I know you want to find your husband and all, but… must you go now?"  
  
Renee flattened out her hair, feeling a little guilty.  
  
"I'm afraid so,"  
  
Orcina sighed, nodding.  
  
"Well then, best be off…"  
  
Renee looked up at her solemn face, hesitating a moment and ignoring Jeff's nips at her robes.  
  
"There's one thing though, that you never told us… how'd you come about here in the Swamp of Reason?"  
  
Orcina looked at her with amazement. She turned her back on Renee and started to fiddle with a huge ax that was laying up against the rock formation that formed her cave.  
  
"Just… just wandered in and found this cave one day, long ago. Was exiled by my own kind for being nice to witches an' wizards too much."  
  
Renee was shocked.  
  
"Exiled for that? Why, you must have been here a long time, for we've been at peace with the giants since 1996!"  
  
Orcina turned to her, hope in her eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh, if you go back, perhaps they'll let you!"  
  
"Well, I'll be!" Orcina cried happily.  
  
Jeff bit Renee hard on the ankle.  
  
"Ouch! Alright, alright! Sorry, Orcina… but we really must be going."  
  
Orcina nodded.  
  
"Good luck to you, the Utopian Mountains are just beyond this here swamp. Keep goin' the way you were goin' and you'll be out of here in no time! Hope you see your son soon!"  
  
"Thank you, Orcina! Good bye!" Renee called over her shoulder, Jeff scuttling ahead of her.  
  
When she could no longer see the smoke of Orcina's fire, Renee looked angrily at Jeff.  
  
"What's up with you? She was really nice to us! Why were you so rude?"  
  
"Did you know that giants bred us Jefforagons to sell to the wizards? Let's just say that the giant who overlooked my mother's nest was not the kindest of them all, half my brothers and sisters were killed because they were too 'scrawny'. So it's not surprising that I have a grudge against them," Jeff said coolly.  
  
"She was not your average giant, Jeff. Orcina was nice to you!" Renee crossed her arms, ducking a branch.  
  
Jeff shrugged and said no more.  
  
  
For two more hours, they trudged onward through the swamp, never once encountering anything more. Renee began to think how the swamp got it's name, for they had yet to meet anything worth reasoning. Becoming wet and muddy again, her hair damp and stringy on her shoulders, Renee and Jeff noticed that the mangrove trees were beginning to thin out.  
  
"You think we're getting to the edge of it?" Renee whispered to Jeff.  
  
He shrugged, still hot in the mind over the giant episode.  
  
Renee frowned at him with narrowed eyes, looking up at the light which was starting to become brighter.  
  
"I think so!"  
  
Sure enough, they stepped onto firmer ground, bathed in sunlight. However, their relieved expressions quickly turned to that of dread, for the landscape beyond them was anything but exciting.  
  
Stretching for as far as the eye could see, were enormous mountains. What was odd about them was that they were all exactly the same. It was like someone took one ridiculously large mountain and copied it numerous times over. Each one was a mirror of the other.  
  
"Well," Jeff huffed, beginning to walk forward again. "When they say 'utopian', they mean 'utopian'."  
  
Renee moaned, starting to follow.  
  
"Mountains… why couldn't it have been the 'utopian flats'? I can't handle elevations all that well, Florida is completely flat. Well, no… not if you count the muggle landfills and the occasional hill in the road."  
  
Jeff laughed.  
  
"After all this time being away from your Florida you would think you would be used to higher elevations. Oh well, practice your best yodeling voice because we're up for a hike."  
  
Renee tossed back her damp hair, sighing.  
  
"Oh. Joy."  
  
A/N: Yodeling... heheh. Wouldn't it be funny if they finally got to the seer only to find him sipping a hot mug of Swiss Miss? LOL, don't worry, I won't write that ::giggles::. Ahem, anywho... as the journey goes on... where did Malfoy go? How T'd off is Voldie? What strange thing will Harry encounter next? I was thinking of yellow cows, but don't mind me... It's Friday, the eve of a 4-day weekend, I have the house to myself as the parental units have left the house to food shop... and I have just downed a rice crispie treat. Yummm. So it's no wonder I'm typing a little nutty right now, but don't worry... my work won't be quite so wacky. Hehehe. I think I'll stop now, I may be scaring you... frankly, I'm scaring myself. ::eyes surroundings nervously::  
::waves and goes to burn off wacky energy:: TGIF! Woohoo!  
~OrcaPotter 


	7. The Seer

A/N: Hmm, perhaps even with a 4-day weekend you don't get things done as quickly as you want them to. Well, you all know parents... they have you doing things and that happened to me on Saturday... then Sunday I had writers block then had to go to the Orlando Musuem of Art for my Humanities project! Phew! Ahem... anywho, I did manage to finish this chapter and will get straight away on the next one. I hope you like it... I find it interesting. Review please, nice peeps!  
DISCLAIMER: ::sigh:: God bless America is this ever unnecessary after 6 previous chapters of the same message.  
  
  
Chapter Seven: The Seer  
  
  
Harry had spent the next several hours simply wandering through a large patch of woods. At least then, he had somewhat of an idea as to where to go. The Utopian Mountains was his destination, and he was starting to get a feeling that he was close when the trees simply disappeared and Harry found himself at the edge of another cliff. What he saw beyond the cliff made him moan.  
  
A mountain range. Each rocky peak exactly like the other, duplicate upon duplicate. The Utopian Mountains.  
  
"Now how on Earth am I supposed to get answer in there?" He wondered aloud. Sighing loudly at his rhetorical question, Harry started on his way.  
  
  
Not more than three hours later, Harry found himself climbing and skidding and walking around the faces of the uncountable mountains. The thing was, he could have been going in circles and not have noticed, since each peak was as exactly the same as the next one. There wasn't a single thing about each mountain that made them different. This really overwhelmed Harry.  
  
He sat down on a nearby rock, letting his chin fall on top of his fist and tossing his wild bangs to the side with the other hand. Now he was hot and sweaty, even though the air was crisp and breezy with the higher altitude. Yet as he sat there, he began to sense something. Something that he had not sensed for days. It was really, really faint… but it was there where it hadn't. He raised his head to look around him, then managed to clamber up another boulder to get a better look at the mountain vista. That feeling inside him yearned him to go onward… that gap that for his whole life had been empty up until he met… until he met, Renee, his Etam Luos. Renee was somewhere in the Utopian Mountains, and this realization made Harry's face light up with eagerness.  
  
"Renee," He whispered to the wind, then jumping down and starting off on a hurried walk through the rocky passages. "I'm here, I'm coming!"  
****  
  
"Oh, Jeff… how long has it been since we started up in these mountains?"  
  
Renee had a horrible ache in her side, breathing heavily with the diminishing oxygen. She had tripped over numerous rocks and nearly walked straight over a cavern separating two mountains. Her hair was in total disarray and her robes in tatters.   
  
Jeff, on the other hand, was completely fine. Low to the ground, he had less of a breathing problem and was better able to spot rocks in his path. He had warned Renee about caverns, and thus… avoided the one she nearly went over.  
  
These facts did not make her happy.  
  
"Jeff!" She snapped at him, annoyed by his silence.  
  
"Hmm? Oh… oh, yes. We've been walking for what looks like five hours." Jeff craned his neck to look up at the sky, which was approaching sunset.  
  
Renee sighed heavily, stopping at a large boulder and sitting down, massaging her side. Jeff calmly sat his haunches down at her feet, looking cool and confident.  
  
"Why is it that I'm hurt'n here and you're happy as a clam?" She hissed at him between her teeth, which were clenched in pain.  
  
He looked up at her, matter of factually.  
  
"You obviously do not get enough exercise. I, on the other hand, have had my fair share of hikes in my past."  
  
"Well, that's all just fine and dandy for you." She grunted, leaning back to look at the setting sun. "Looks like we won't find this seer person before nightfall."  
  
"At the rate we're going… no." Jeff breathed.  
  
Renee shot him a nasty look, making him cringe.  
  
"Must I remind you that I carry a wand… and am very capable of taking care of annoying little creatures…" She did not need to specify, Jeff got the hint.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry, Renee. It's just… well, you know." Jeff gave her an apologetic look. She couldn't help but to allow her expression to soften.  
  
"'Salright… I know it."  
  
"Well," Jeff got back on all four clawed feet. "Let's get going some more while we still can."  
  
Renee looked back up at the sky, nodding, then got to her feet. Yet, as she started to follow the small yellow dragon up another rocky face, Renee began to feel something. The part of herself that Harry always filled… was now tingling with a distant sense.   
  
"Hold up a minute," She whispered. Jeff stopped and looked back at her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Renee didn't answer right away, simply looking around her as if expecting to see Harry jump out from behind a boulder.  
  
"Harry's in these mountains."  
  
Jeff blinked.  
  
"Oh? How do you know?"  
  
"I can sense him… he's far, far away… but I can now feel him." Renee's eyes began to water and she wiped them quickly.  
  
Jeff didn't say anything, but continued to climb. Renee followed, with a new determination to get going quickly.   
  
  
When night did fall, despite Jeff's objections to climbing rocks in the dark, Renee insisted that they keep going. No matter how tired she was, she wouldn't let that stop her. Now that she knew she was closer to Harry, worry over her son began to grow. They were taking too much time, they had to get to the seer as soon as possible.  
  
Renee held out her wand, lit brightly with the Lumos spell, and refused to listen to Jeff's now constant complaining over how tired he was.  
  
"…Tail is all numb and my eyes…" He droned.  
  
"We gotta keep going." Was all that she would say, jumping gingerly onto a boulder below her. Suddenly, as she was poised to jump back onto the solid rock in front of her, Renee saw something rising from the top of the nearest mountain. She held out the hand that was not holding her wand down to stop Jeff, who was still complaining.  
  
"…Scales are all dry from the air and I think I broke a nail…"  
  
"Would you shut up for one minute?" Renee hissed, exasperated.  
  
"What now?" He whined, stomping a claw and hitting it on a rock, making his eyes cross in pain. "Oooo ow!"  
  
Renee shook her head, annoyed, and broke out into a run up the side of the mountain. Jeff looked after her in shock.  
  
"What is this, a marathon? Running up the mountain is only going to tire you out more! You're not gonna get me run'n up there, I'm tired!"  
  
She didn't hear him, nearly at edge of a cliff face on the side of the mountain, where she would get a better view. Sure enough, as she swung herself over, there was no doubt that smoke was coming up from a campsite. Renee grinned broadly, thinking that this had to be the seer she was supposed to find.  
  
"C'mon Jeff! I think we've found the seer!" She continued to climb over, leaving Jeff in hot pursuit… much to his dismay.  
  
"We?" He huffed, managing to hop over a large rock. "You're the one who ran up a mountain in a hurry to catch the guy first. Don't give me any credit."  
  
Renee had found a shortcut around and was making her way down the other side of the mountain, a real campsite now completely visible to her. Deep down, she knew this was it, no mistaking it. As she skidded and skipped over rocks and pebbles, a caravan was coming into view in front of a large bonfire. It looked as if a whole group of people was staying in this large caravan, especially for the size of the fire, but it was complete deserted. Her large grin now beginning to flatten with disappointment, Renee approached the site closer, with Jeff tumbling down the rocks behind her loudly.  
  
"Hello?" She called out, coming to the side of the caravan.  
  
No answer, except for the howl of the wind, making her hair billow into her face. She brushed the strands away from her eyes, slowly walking around and extinguishing her wand… yet keeping it ready if she should need it.  
  
"Thanks for your concern," Jeff called angrily at her, trotting slowly up to Renee. "I just nearly broke my neck, but no… no, meeting whoever it is that's having a cookout is more important! Don't mind me, I'm perfectly OK."  
  
"Sorry Jeff," Renee whispered, distantly.  
  
"Sorry. Emmhmm, sorry… that's fine, uh-huh… sure." He bumped into her feet. She frowned down at him.  
  
"Could you stop being sarcastic for one minute and help me? Or you can very well turn around and go back… it has always been your choice."  
  
Jeff's expression changed slowly from anger to guiltiness.  
  
"Sorry, Renee. No, really I am. I never did tell you how grumpy I can get when I'm tired and hungry."  
  
Renee gave him a small, weary smile.  
  
"We're both tired and cranky… but I need you right now. I think this is where we need to be, but I don't see anyone."  
  
They both looked around. The wagon that was the caravan was painted in bright colors, like a gypsy's. Curtains were drawn tightly together in two windows and the door at the end was closed. The large fire cackled and danced in the wind, hot ash flew out of the flames and whirled around in small tornadoes of amber. Surrounding it all was the rock bases of the two mountains, identical to each other, in which the campsite rested. Renee could hear Jeff's nervous gulps, and her own heart pounding furiously for answers.  
  
"Hello!" She called out again, almost desperately.  
  
"Anyone here?" Jeff cried.  
  
No answer.  
  
"We need help," Renee said loudly, beginning to walk around. Jeff followed. "Please, we need to find the seer of the Utopian Mountains."  
  
"Ah," Said a slow voice, suddenly.  
  
Renee and Jeff jumped. Renee quickly shot out her wand, ready to hex anyone or anything.  
  
"An answer is given when one asks the right question." Said the voice, which was that of a young male. There was a cockiness to it, but no hint of threat.  
  
"My name is.."  
  
"Renee Potter. Your little dragon friend there is a Jefforagon, named Jeff. What a pleasure to finally meet you both," The voice interrupted.  
  
"Are you the seer?" Renee whispered, she could see no one except the caravan and Jeff around her. Suddenly, as she swept her gaze to her left, a young man was standing in front of a boulder that came up to his shoulder. He was leaning against it, arms crossed, and a smile on his face. His hair was frosted white, and his eyes were a light blue color. This man could not have been much older than herself, young and tall. Definitely not what she pictured, expecting a withered old man wise with age. He wore a long, dark scarlet cloak and tight black leather pants, with a dark green velvet vest and a long billow sleeved white shirt. A curious golden pendant hung around his neck, and Renee stared at him with a gaping mouth as Jeff eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Surprised, I see. Well, that's not surprising to me… most people picture me much differently than I really am." He put his hands behind his back and casually walked closer. Renee gripped her wand tighter.  
  
"Things are not what they seem in this world," She whispered, her eyes locked on his. He stopped and considered her, the smile still on his face. While there was nothing evil or deceiving in his grin, there was something about his eyes that made Renee not want to trust him fully. Although, she knew he would not harm her, for some reason.  
  
"True. How very true, indeed. Word about you is true then, I see. You live up to your name, Renee Potter."  
  
"We just need some information, then we'll be on our way." Jeff said, hurriedly.  
  
The seer did not so much as glance at Jeff, his eyes still considering Renee with a smile.  
  
"I need to find a skull. We've been told you can tell me where to go," She said.  
  
Suddenly, the seer was directly in front of her, not more than a foot away. She jumped in surprise, and threw up her wand warningly.   
  
"Come now, Renee. You know that won't be necessary." He said calmly, looking at her wand as if it were a toy.  
  
"I'll… I'll use it if I need to," She breathed, but found herself lowering her wand.  
  
"That's better. How can we have a decent conversation if you've got a wand stuck in my gut? Alright, about your quest. Yes, I believe I can be of some service to you."  
  
Jeff was eyeing the two of them, worried at Renee, glaring at the seer. Yet the seer paid him no attention, his focus was completely on Renee. He edged closer to her, making her chest clench up tightly. She could now smell his breath, which was warm and misty. Her wand quivered at her side.  
  
"Please," She whispered, closing her eyes. "I just need to know where the skull is, then we'll be on our way."  
  
The seer continued his smile, but his eyes were now blazing with determination.  
  
"You're tired. Rest a while, then I will tell you." He took her arm, and despite the rejections screaming in her head, she found herself being led to the caravan.  
  
"Renee, I don't think this is such a good idea!" Jeff called warningly.  
  
"We'll talk as you rest, Renee. Come with me, now." His white frosted hair ruffled with the blowing wind, leading her up the steps to the door.  
  
"That won't be necessary," She started to pull her arm away. "I can manage, please, just tell me what I need to know so that we can leave."  
  
The seer shook his head, continuing his smile as he reached for the doorknob. Renee narrowed her eyes, beginning to snap out of the trance that he seemed to have her under and remembering the faint sense of Harry inside of herself.  
  
"No. Tell me now or else," She whipped up her wand, pointing it directly between the seer's two blazingly blue eyes. His smile faltered slightly, but then stretched wide with that of pleading.  
  
"But, I thought you would have wanted to see your son before you left."  
  
Renee's heart skipped a beat, but she kept her composure.  
  
"Where's Timothy? Where's my son?" She hissed, dangerously, edging the wand closer to him. He did not so much as blink.  
  
"Oh, not here… no. Your son is safe. I just thought you would like to see how he was before you got on your way, I can show you, you know."  
  
"How?" She barked.  
  
The seer's smile continued, and he opened the door. The caravan inside looked normal, not the least bit dangerous. He looked at her kindly, but she did not feel comforted.  
  
"Come, I'll show you. Then, I promise… I will tell you what you need to know."  
  
He walked inside and sat down in front of a small table, which on top held a crystal ball. Pointing at the chair on the other side, he motioned for Renee to sit down. She slowly did so, looking at the ball with sarcasm.  
  
"A crystal ball. How original."  
  
The seer laughed, then pointed a single finger at the ball… which began to swirl. There was no sound, other than the scratching of Jeff's claws on the wooden staircase to peer inside. Renee leaned over the ball and a picture was beginning to form.  
  
"Your family is what you really seek, deep down inside yourself. You've already discovered your husband… but it is your son that's missing from you." He whispered to her, as Renee stared open mouthed at the scene in which the crystal ball was playing.  
  
Being lulled to sleep softly, was her son, Timothy. Her best friend, Hermione, had him in her arms, a look of concern and worry on her face. Ron stood not too far away, hands stuffed in pockets and watching silently as Renee's son began to drift off into sleep. Renee found herself in tears, and placing her hand on the crystal ball as if expecting to reach out and touch Timothy's soft, messy black hair.  
  
"He's with his Godparents, safe and sound. There are many looking over him, until you and your husband are expected to return." The seer spoke quietly, but looked up at Renee for the first time without a smile, but with a solemn seriousness. "You know very well about his place, no harm will come to him now. This gift of knowing I give to you. Your son has his own matters to take care of, in the future. You and your husband, on the other hand, have your own destiny to face shortly."  
  
Renee stared hard at him, considering each of his features.  
  
"Who are you, really?" She asked, slowly and quietly.  
  
The seer's smile returned and he laughed softly.  
  
"I am but a vessel of knowledge, yet, you must remember what you so knowingly told me. Nothing is as it seems in this place, not even yourself."  
  
Renee was confused. Jeff came up to her feet and looked up at her, concerned.  
  
The seer shook his head, smiling, and got up. He went to a small stove and poured some hot tea. Taking two cups, he sat back down across from Renee and handed her one. She stared at it as if she didn't recognize what it was, then slowly sipped at it.  
  
"Be sure and drink all of it, you'll need all your strength where you're going." He said, taking a swig of his.  
  
"Ahem." Jeff coughed, expectantly annoyed.  
  
For the first time since they met him, the seer looked down at Jeff.  
  
"There's a barrel outside with water in it." He then promptly looked back up at Renee. Jeff snorted with disgust, then left the caravan.  
  
Renee had been thinking the whole time, she put her cup down and stared seriously at the seer.  
  
"How do I know you don't work for Voldemort?"  
  
If the seer was surprised at the question, he sure did not show it.  
  
"The answer to that question only you can give yourself. I am not one to judge."  
  
Renee continued to stare at him, but persisted to finish her tea, surprised at how thirsty she was. He smiled at her the whole time, making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"You showed me my son. Can you show me my husband?" She meant to throw the guy off, since he was trying to subdue her to him.  
  
He leaned back in his chair, softly laughing to himself, which just made Renee more annoyed.  
  
"There's no need, besides, I'm afraid time is running short. You must be on your way, so I shall tell you what you really need to know."  
  
Renee sat up straight, ready to hear it.  
  
"To find the skull you must go to the highest peak of these mountains. Then you must wait for the second part."  
  
She blinked at him.  
  
"Highest peak? What highest peak? These are the Utopian Mountains! They're all the same!"  
  
He laughed again and Renee had had enough, she got up and left the caravan. As she got off the small, wooden staircase, she found herself facing the seer as if he had been standing there the whole time. She frowned at him and shoved him to the side. The seer then persisted to laugh, as she scooped up a confused and startled Jeff in her arms and stormed off away from the site. His laughter rang in her ears long after the caravan and it's fire was hidden from view.  
  
Jeff looked up at her.  
  
"Umm, you know I appreciate the free lift… but I think I can walk now."  
  
Renee snapped out of her trance and apologized as she put him down.  
  
"Glad that's over with… that guy gave me the creeps." He said, following her.  
  
She nodded without a sound. The feeling she was getting from Harry was steadily growing stronger, and her newfound energy kept her going.  
  
"So? Did he tell you where the skull was?" Jeff asked. She nodded.  
  
"We have to find the tallest peak, and wait."  
  
Jeff blinked, making Renee laugh.  
  
"Exactly my reaction," She said.  
****  
  
Harry had taken very few breaks, traveling for hours across rocky terrain. The feeling that Renee always satisfied was getting bigger, and Harry ignored everything else but. He was so caught up in the thoughts of her that he nearly stumbled upon a large fire. Stopping suddenly, he caught himself and stared around him. A colorful caravan was not too far off, and he stood in front of a large bonfire.  
  
Running his hand through his messy black hair, Harry strained his eyes through his glasses to find someone. He had to of found the seer, although, where the seer was he wasn't sure.  
  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
Harry whipped around to look behind him to face a young, beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair and wore a thin, silky white dress. Her eyes were a hazel color, and she wore no shoes. Harry gulped, breathing deeply and gripping his wand tighter as she slowly walked closer to him. This woman could not have been much older than he was, and she eyed him curiously with a flirt.  
  
"I'm looking for the seer of these mountains." He said.  
  
She cocked her head to one side and stared at him with a smile.  
  
"Are you? I thought you were looking for the snake,"  
  
Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably as she walked closer to him.  
  
"Y-yes… yes, I'm looking for the snake. I was told the seer could tell me where it is."  
  
She brought herself so close to him that her nose was practically touching his. Harry's chest tightened up and he stumbled backwards; she looked at him amusedly. He began to grow angry at her, because it was obvious what she was doing. Harry gained back his composure and held his wand at the ready.  
  
"I'm also looking for my wife, Renee Potter. Would you be able to tell me where she is too?"  
  
"So, are you saying that I am the seer in which you seek?" The woman asked, hands folded in front of her.  
  
"Who else would you be?"  
  
She walked past him, and he hesitated to follow, but ended up doing so.  
  
"Things are not what they seem in this world… but yes, I am this seer." She stopped and looked at him with her curious smile. "Not what you expected, no?"  
  
Harry shook his head and she laughed, coming up to the caravan.  
  
"You know perfectly well where your wife is… that I don't need to tell you," She opened the door of the caravan and motioned for him to step inside. He did so, and found that it looked perfectly normal. A table with a crystal ball on top was before him, and the woman who was the seer sat down in front of it. "What I do need to tell you, I shall."  
  
"Well?" Harry crossed his arms, staring at her.  
  
The seer continued as if she didn't hear him.  
  
"Tea? You must gather strength for your task ahead,"  
  
Harry shook his head, eyes narrowed.  
  
"No, thank you. Please, just tell me where the snake is and I'll be on my way."  
  
The seer said nothing, getting up herself and pouring tea. He stared at her as she sat back down with her cup and began to drink. She looked up at him, laughter visible in her eyes.  
  
"Your qualities, I see, you live up to, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry grew steadily annoyed.  
  
"No doubt a great father, as well." She took another sip of her tea.  
  
This got his attention, memory of Timothy pained him again.  
  
The seer looked up at him with a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Look here," She pointed to her crystal ball. "Perhaps this can give you some peace of mind."  
  
Harry leaned over the ball, skeptical after his experiences with divination, and stared hard at it. To his surprise, he could see something. He saw Timothy, fast asleep, in the arms of Hermione, his son's Godmother. Ron, his best friend, was watching over them with a concerned smile. Harry found his eyes tearing, and quickly blinked them away as the picture in the ball disappeared.  
  
The seer sighed, stirring her tea with a spoon and looking at the ball.  
  
"He's safe… for now. You, however, must go on to do what you have been meant to do for your entire life."  
  
"You're going to tell me where the snake is now?"  
  
She nodded, laughing. Harry failed to see the humor in anything.  
  
"Who am I to deny the famous Harry Potter what he wants? And needs. Well then, to find the snake you must go to the highest peak of these mountains and then wait for the second part."  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"What do you mean, highest peak? They're all the same!"  
  
The seer giggled and Harry fumed.  
  
"What did I tell you before? Remember what I said, and that will help things make sense when they don't."  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to say, so he simply bowed his head quickly and made for a quick exit. When his foot reached the bottom step of the wooden staircase, he found the seer's face in his as if she had been standing there the whole time.  
  
"Good luck to you, and your wife… Harry Potter."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself and walked off to leave. He didn't go more than a hundred steps before he turned around to see that the caravan and the bonfire were gone. Gone, as if they had not even been there at all.  
  
He considered the site a moment, before turning back around and heading off with uncertainty once more.  
  
A/N: What's gonna happen next, you ask? Well, one must wait for chapter number eight! Muhahahah! Review nice peeps! And kudos to all of you who figured out the revelance of the snake and the skull. Hey, you know... I'm just a curious little person right now, and if you would be so kind as to put down your nationality in your review... I think that would be ever so spiffy! I've always wondered how far spread fanfiction is on the net, and who reads them. Well, TTFN... chapter 8 shall up up shortly (if it isn't already)  
::waves and runs to word processor::  
~OrcaPotter 


	8. The Skull and the Snake

A/N: Sorry this is short! I believe I have mentioned I'm writing my own fantasy story, and I had to get a least a chapter of that done for my creative writing class today... so writing time for this series was pressed (not to mention with swimming ideas it was hard to keep focus). But, I really wanted to get this chapter up, so I did the best I can and posted. Those of you on AuthorAlert may notice that I re-posted Etam Luos, putting the chapters together in groups of 4. It frees up space for me... so don't mind that. Would you like me to post the 1st chapter of my own fantasy story? If so, ask me in a review! I'm sure you'd like it. Anywho, gtg... read and review please nice peeps!  
DISCLAIMER: ::snores::  
  
  
Chapter Eight: The Skull and the Snake  
  
  
Renee had spent the next few hours until dawn trying to figure out where there could possibly be a highest peak out of each of the mountains. Jeff was silent at her side. She finally stopped and sat down on a large rock, chin on fists; Jeff came up beside her and patted her arm with his tail.  
  
"It feels like we've been going in circles," He grumbled to himself.  
  
Renee looked up.  
  
"Well, the only thing I can think of is to climb to the very top of one mountain and see if we can find this peak from there."  
  
Jeff groaned.  
  
"Must we climb to the very top?"  
  
She punched him playfully, laughing.  
  
"What happened to Mr. Gung-ho over mountain climbing, 'eh?"  
  
Jeff simply grumbled as Renee got up and started climbing the rocks upward. He stared at her a while, before he finally made up his mind and started to follow.  
  
"I wish I had my broom," Renee complained loudly down to him. "It would make this job a heck of a lot easier."  
  
"A broom? How 'bout an elevator!" Jeff panted. Renee stopped to look down at him in surprise.  
  
"Elevators? How do you know about elevators? That's a muggle thing!"  
  
Jeff nearly fell with a falling rock, but caught his balance again.  
  
"When you spend some time hiding in a muggle city, you tend to pick up things."  
  
Renee continued upward, shrugging.  
  
"Hmm… funny, I thought they call them 'lifts' in Britain." She wondered to herself.  
  
The mountainside soon became steep, and Renee had shot out magical ropes with her wand to keep herself and Jeff from falling off. Her flying experience kept her from the fear of heights, but Jeff was another story.  
  
"I really don't know how those flying dragons do it! Arrgg! Oh, boy is this ever high!"  
  
"Don't look down, Jeff!" She nearly laughed.  
  
"Easy for you to say!" He barked.  
  
Her amusement was short lived, however, because her hands were starting to turn raw from the rocks. Each pull upward made her wince in pain.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jeff called up.  
  
Renee looked above her, frowning.  
  
"We still have a ways to go,"  
  
"Great," She heard him mumble. "I can only imagine how it'll be to climb the tallest peak… wherever that may be."  
  
By the time Renee could see the topside flatten out, she was completely out of breath and her hands were cut and raw from the climb. When she managed to pull herself to the top and sprawl out on her back, panting… Jeff came soon afterwards.  
  
"Please… tell… me that… we're… NOT… doing that… again… anytime… soon!" He wheezed.   
  
Renee couldn't answer, she was so exhausted that she was fast asleep.  
  
  
How long she was out, Renee never knew. It felt like forever, but she dreamt nothing, not that she could remember. All she knew was that she felt warm and content, cradled in strong arms and she had no desire to wake. She felt complete, each part of herself whole. As far as she was concerned, she was back home with Harry… Timothy asleep and safe in his own bed. She could feel Harry's soft, gentle kiss on her forehead and she sighed deeply. His deep, comforting voice filled her ears and she smiled.  
  
"Renee, come on honey, wake up!"  
  
Instantly, reality snapped back to her, and Renee's eyes shot open. Expecting to be back on the top of a mountain alone with a Jefforagon, she was staring into the elated green eyes of her Etam Luos, Harry.  
  
"Harry?!" She breathed in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, Renee! I thought I'd lost you again!"  
  
Renee burst into tears, and Harry pulled her closer to him in a tight hug. He stroked her hair and she cried into his shoulder, she herself feeling his own tears splash onto her back.  
  
"I'm sorry! Harry, I'm so, so sorry! It's all my fault!"  
  
He pulled her face away with his hand, cradling her cheek in his palm and looked at her.  
  
"Sorry for what? None of this is your fault! It's because of me that this all happened,"  
  
Renee shook her head.  
  
"No… no, I was supposed to keep the Vexlor out! I was told to prevent you from letting it in! I failed! This is all my fault, I've let everyone down!"  
  
He stared at her with concern, yet sympathetically.  
  
"Who? Who told you?"  
  
Renee stopped her sobs for a moment. It finally dawned on her as she stared back into his green eyes through the black rimmed, round glasses. This realization did not make her feel any better, but worse.  
  
"Your… your parents," She breathed.  
  
"My parents?" He whispered. "But… but how?"  
  
Renee gulped, closing her eyes in shame.  
  
"When I was pregnant with Timothy, I had a dream. Your parents came to me in that dream and told me that I was not supposed to 'let it in'. I did not know at the time what they meant, until I had forgotten about the warning. I remembered it when I was doing that painting, but I was still unsure of it's meaning. When the Vexlor came, I remembered what I had to do," She broke out into tears again. "And I failed them! I let it happen! I did not try,"  
  
"Renee," He whispered in her ear, hugging her close and rocking her back and forth. "You did not fail anyone. You did try… I was there, remember? Are we not both alive right now? And Timothy's fine, he's with Hermione and Ron…"  
  
"How do you know?" Renee whispered, pulling herself away and looking at him. "Did you send him there before you were brought here?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"No… I was shown, by a seer… here in these mountains."  
  
Renee blinked away the remaining tears.  
  
"Seer? You saw him too?"  
  
"Him? The seer was a woman,"  
  
"The seer I saw was a man,"  
  
"Did he have a gypsy caravan and a bonfire?"  
  
Renee nodded.  
  
"Well, this place has ceased to amaze me." Harry sighed.  
  
"What is it that the Vexlor has you seeking?" Renee asked.  
  
"A snake."  
  
"I have to find a…" They stared at each other.   
  
"Skull." They said in union.  
  
"The dark mark," Renee whispered. Harry nodded grimly.  
  
"So, it's finally gonna happen."  
  
Renee started to get up on her feet, Harry helping her, and for the first time since she got up there she looked around. Off to the side, watching silently, was Jeff. However, when she looked around fully, there were no mountains anywhere. And when she looked towards the center of where she was standing, she saw it. A giant skull, and intertwined through it was a snake. Harry saw her gaze and saw it for himself. Mouth open, the two of them stared at it for a long while.  
  
"Ahem,"  
  
Renee looked down and saw Jeff at her feet, giving her a weary smile. Harry looked down with her, puzzled.  
  
"Harry, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Jeff, he's a Jefforagon. Jeff, this is my husband, Harry."  
  
"Would be able to point you out anywhere, sir. It's truly an honor to meet you in person," Jeff bowed his head.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"You can talk!"  
  
Both Jeff and Renee laughed.  
  
"All Jefforagons talk… well, this one can, there aren't any more." Renee answered.  
  
"But…" Harry was at a loss for words.  
  
"We'll explain later, Harry. But right now I think we have something else to take care of."  
  
She left his side and went to walk around the dark mark. Harry followed her, practically stepping on her heels, which made her smile. He was not going to let her go too far from him, and she didn't mind in the least bit. She tried to push all her guilt and worry away to focus on her job, staring at the frozen monument that was the dark mark.  
  
"What do you think we do now?" She whispered to Harry.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Not sure,"  
  
Jeff walked forward.  
  
"Perhaps it's a portkey," He whispered.  
  
Both Renee and Harry stared at him.  
  
"That's a possibility," Renee muttered. "If it is, it will most likely take us to Voldemort… but… you,"  
  
Jeff shook his head.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me… I'll find my way,"  
  
Renee went over to him and bent down. Looking straight at him she gathered Jeff in a hug.  
  
"Thank you Jeff, thank you for everything…"  
  
"Nah, no problem. It's you I should be thanking,"  
  
"Why? What did I do?"  
  
"You got me out of the Desert of Despair… I never would have done so without you,"  
  
Renee pecked him on his scaly cheek.  
  
"If you need a place to live, you're welcome to come stay with us."  
  
"Thank you, Renee." He looked up at Harry. "You take good care of her now… she's one special witch!"  
  
Harry laughed, taking Renee's arm.  
  
"Yes, I know Jeff. Thank you for looking after her for me,"  
  
Jeff stepped back and looked at them.  
  
"You better get going, your son needs you both. I was not there for mine, so you two better be there for yours."  
  
"Good bye, Jeff." Renee and Harry turned to face the dark mark.  
  
"Good luck, Potters." Jeff whispered.  
  
Holding hands, both Renee and Harry touched the skull's surface. Instantly, Renee felt a tug at her midsection and both she and Harry were being pulled into the mark. Closing her eyes, Renee could feel the entire world swirl around her, Harry pressing up against her side. For what seemed like forever, the world continued like this until she felt herself fall onto solid ground.  
  
"No matter how many times I use these things," Grumbled Harry at her side. "I have yet to get used to them,"  
  
Renee got up off the ground, still holding Harry's hand. Looking around, she saw that they were surrounded by a cement maze.  
  
"What is this, some sort of labyrinth?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
Renee nodded.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
They brushed dirt off themselves, Renee frowning as she saw the condition her robes were in. She walked around a bit, Harry doing the same.  
  
"Think we have to solve the maze?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, but the prize at the end is anything but rewarding." He answered darkly.  
  
"Come on," She grabbed his hand again and they were off.  
  
  
Renee was not sure how long they were walking around for. It was a huge maze and it seemed to have no end. She felt better being at Harry's side; each part of herself was complete now that she was back with him. Twists and turns brought them to more of the same, or dead ends. She could sense that Harry was beginning to become very annoyed, as well as herself.  
  
"This is ridiculous… Voldemort loves himself too much," Harry grumbled.   
  
"Hasn't he learned not to play?" Renee agreed.  
  
"But you two play along so well,"  
  
They jumped and twirled around to see Draco Malfoy, his pale complexion dull in the low light of the maze. He had an enormous sneer, which made his long scar more menacing looking.  
  
"You!" Harry hissed. Renee glowered.  
  
Malfoy put on a cocky expression and stuffed his hands into his pockets, coming closer. Harry put his arm up in front of Renee, but she didn't notice.  
  
"How nice to see you both… after so, so long! Enjoying your little escapade, hmm?"  
  
"Where is he, Malfoy?" Harry spat.  
  
Malfoy looked at him with an indifferent glare.  
  
"Glad to see you eager to finish the man off, Potter. Has taken you long enough," He grinned, walking past them. Turning around to face them, his face grew dark. "As much as I despise you, Potter, those of us in his reign have grown to become… how shall I say it? Tired of the man's games. All this time he has thought about nothing, nothing! Nothing but the murder of you and your little Etam Luos. Treated like good-for-nothing slime, we are… and I have grown so tired of it!" His seriousness broke with a hot laugh, and he stared straight at them with dangerous eyes.  
  
"So… right now we are on equal terms, for once. We both want to see the end of Voldemort… you for more reasons than one. Fortunately, I am his second in command, and know his weaknesses."  
  
Renee looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Why do you want Voldemort to be killed? Why help us?"  
  
Malfoy's cold stare returned, he looked at her with distaste.  
  
"That is for me to know… not you. Let's just say that it would do the world a lot better for it to see the end of the dark mark's reign." He stepped forward and walked past them again, his cloak billowing in his wake.  
  
"I can very much just leave you here to figure it out on your own… die for all I care! But you can get the job done a lot more quicker with my insight, and it would do us all good." He stepped back to look directly at Harry, Harry looked at him with complete loathing. Malfoy's expression was dark and blank.  
  
"Your son is just like you, Potter. Block headed and cowardly. Why, if it weren't for other forces your son would be dead right now."  
  
Harry was about to jump on him, but Renee held him back. She looked at him pleadingly, and he stopped struggling. Malfoy nearly broke out into laughter.  
  
"If you touched one hair on his head, Malfoy… I swear I'll kill you where you stand!" Harry bellowed, holding Renee's hand tightly.  
  
Malfoy crossed his arms and looked at them both with mock amusement.  
  
"Hold that temper, you'll need it shortly. Don't blow it all off on little 'ol me." His eyes narrowed. "What will it be, Potter? Care for my help, or would you rather go around in circles for the rest of your days?"  
  
Renee looked at Harry, who looked at her back. She could not register what it was his eyes were saying, but she knew that no matter what they choose, Voldemort would have the upper hand. She looked back at Malfoy coldly.  
  
"What is it you have to say, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy considered her a moment, then crossed his arms behind his back.  
  
"Voldemort is waiting at the center of this maze. If you want my advice, I'd say go at him will he goes into his usual monologue of how long he's been waiting to do you in."  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"That's it? Why you good for nothing little…"  
  
"Harry… let's just go," Renee touched his shoulder.  
  
Malfoy erupted into laughter as Harry took Renee's arm and led her out into another passageway, pushing Malfoy roughly to the side. This did not stir him, and he apparated quickly.  
  
"Harry," Renee said quietly. "Use your wand,"  
  
He looked at her a moment before he realized what it was she was implying. Holding out his wand in his hands, he muttered,  
  
"Point me,"  
  
The wand spun around to north and they set out in that direction.  
  
  
After a few more hours of walking, Renee had been walking arm in arm with Harry, her head resting on his shoulder. He yawned loudly and Renee pulled her head up, for he had stopped suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, sleepily.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"We really should stop and rest,"  
  
She looked at him blankly.  
  
"Harry, are you sure? If we stop… well, who knows…"  
  
He patted her arm, slowly kneeling down to sit on the ground against a maze wall.  
  
"You sleep, I'll keep watch. We'll take turns if we have to,"  
  
Still standing, not helping the next yawn, she nodded and sat down next to him. He pulled her to lean up against him and she did so, closing her eyes and letting another yawn slip. Shortly after, she fell asleep.  
  
  
For a long time, it felt like she would not dream at all, she was so exhausted. Yet, Renee soon found herself surrounded in a white void that seemed vaguely familiar. She looked around and saw nothing but white, the image making her remember something from a long time ago. Then it hit her. She was here before, in the same dream where Harry's parents had warned her about the Vexlor.  
  
Renee put her arms around herself, staring down at her feet which were standing on top of nothing but white. She closed her eyes, feeling a single tear run down her cheek. All the emotion of shame and humiliation came back to her, for she had failed to protect her family, even though they were alright for now. But who knew what later consequences her actions could bring.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her chin, and it slowly brought her face up to look into the eyes of Harry's mother.  
  
"Renee, why are you crying?"  
  
Renee felt a lump in her throat, Harry's father was standing behind her.  
  
"I… I… failed. I failed your warning," She pulled her head away and stared back at her feet. Lily Potter kneeled down to look up into her face, a heavenly glow about her.  
  
"No," She said slowly and kindly. "You did not,"  
  
James Potter put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You did exactly what you needed to do, what you were meant to do,"  
  
Renee looked up at him.  
  
"But you told me not to let it in! Not to let Harry do it… I… I did not try hard enough!"  
  
Lily took Renee's hand, and she felt a warmth go through her that stopped her silent crying.  
  
"But you did prevent Harry from letting the Vexlor in, and because you did, the Vexlor had to let himself in. That's different, and that's what was supposed to happen."  
  
James came about to stand behind Lily, smiling at Renee.  
  
"Now things that must happen will, and what you were born to do will now be possible."  
  
"I don't understand," Renee whispered.  
  
They smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Renee. You are doing a wonderful job with Harry and Timothy… we're proud of you. You didn't fail us, you didn't fail anyone." Their images began to fade.  
  
Renee couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"Thank you for what, sweetheart?"  
  
Renee's eyes snapped open and she looked up at Harry, who's bloodshot eyes looked back at her sleepily. She shook her head quickly and sat up.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's your turn to sleep now."  
  
A/N: Sorry, I stopped there. The next part deserves a chapter all it's own, so I will get on that asap. Tonight's the last class of my creative writing course, so I will be able to write my own story at my leisure. Would you like to read it? If so, I'll format it and post it here. It's not Harry Potter, but it's fantasy and I'm sure you'd enjoy it. If you've ever read Susan Cooper's "Dark Is Rising" sequence or "The Forgotten Beasts of Eld" by Patricia A. McKillip... not to mention Harry Potter... I think you'll like the story I'm working on. It's not a fanfic, it's my own story. So, lemmie know, okies? ALRIGHT NOW, I shall get working on chapter nine... so, keep an eye out peeps!  
::waves and get's ready for SCC course::  
~OrcaPotter 


	9. Destiny's Battle

A/N: This is it, folks! The big one! The chapter that we've all been really waiting for since... well... since we knew about that mean 'ol wizard! I dunno if this chapter is long or not... but it's packed... guess you'll have to read for yourself. Ugh, right in the middle of the big scene, my dad ran into my room yelling that the space shuttle was going off (we can see the shuttle launch from my driveway, the cape is only 1 1/2 hours away to the east)... so of course, we had to run out and see. Then I ran back to continue this chapter... completely ignoring my math homework ::shudders::  
Ahem, anywho... enjoy this and review nice peeps!  
DISCLAIMER: What? Who? When? Where? How?.... why?  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Destiny's Battle  
  
  
As Renee felt Harry's irregular breathing as he slept, she pondered on everything that had happened to her in her life. When she was little, she thought that nothing would ever harm her. However, she soon learned when she was older that that was not true. Renee wasn't sure how Harry viewed her, but she wasn't sure if he knew how cowardly she felt deep down inside. If she thought about it hard enough, it was Harry that helped her through all the tough times she had to face… and she never really faced anything dangerous without him before. Even when Renee was being held captive by Voldemort in her sixth year, she was still able to draw strength from Harry through their bond. After all, it was her inability to stand up for herself that brought her to Britain in the first place. Her peers in Florida picked on her often and she couldn't take it. Renee was exceedingly sensitive on the inside.  
  
Perhaps Harry did know these facts about her, through their unusual and special relationship. Yet, he never said anything before. Renee felt ashamed for her bad qualities, and had spent most of her life in Britain trying to mask her true self with a completely new one… to start a new life. Now she felt as if she had been lying to everyone she loved, especially Harry.  
  
Renee looked around at the solid concrete walls that made up the maze around her. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of the battle to come. For a long time, the coming battle had been eagerly awaited. The whole world depended on her and Harry to bring down the wizard that every living magical soul was afraid to even mention his name. Renee frowned as she thought of what happened with the Vexlor, she was told not to let it in. However, the words of Harry's parents repeated in her mind that gave her some peace. Apparently, what happened was supposed to happen… and that made her feel a little better. They trusted her to do well with this battle, but she wasn't sure how trustworthy she was anymore. When the real thing came, would she be able to handle it?  
  
"You're deeply troubled, Renee. What you thinking?"  
  
Renee looked over to see Harry looking up at her with tired eyes, his hand on her arm. She sighed deeply and looked away. Harry sat up and pulled her close, and she was reluctant at first, which made Harry frown.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, Renee… anything."  
  
She didn't say anything, but curled up around him, burying her face into his robes. He sighed, and began to stroke her hair.  
  
"It's about what we're about to do, isn't it? If you think you've been lying to me about your feelings… don't be silly, I can feel your own feelings. I know how you really are deep down… and you've proved that you can be better than that! You're smart enough Renee to take care of your internal problems… and even smarter not to let it effect others directly. I'm not sure how I can help you there, but I can only hope that I've tried and will continue to."  
  
Renee looked up at him.  
  
"You don't blame me?"  
  
He looked at her with a shocked expression.  
  
"Blame you? No! You're the smartest, most beautiful, and bravest woman I've ever met. I'm blessed to have you as my wife, my soul mate, and the mother of my child."  
  
She blushed and stared in another direction.  
  
"I don't feel like I've met those qualities… but I'm blessed to have you, too."  
  
Silence ensued, before Harry leaned over and kissed her compassionately on the lips. They stayed in their own embrace for what seemed like forever, until a distant and sudden rumble of thunder broke their trance. Harry held Renee close, looking out above the walls of the maze.  
  
"We better go… get destiny over with," He whispered sternly.  
  
Renee nodded, and Harry helped her to her feet. Hand in hand, and with Harry's wand lighted to illuminate the darkening paths… they set out to reach the center of the maze.  
  
After previously going on and on for hours looking for the center, to their utter shock they had not walked more than five minutes before Harry and Renee found themselves in the middle of a graveyard. The exact same graveyard in which Harry witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort. Renee felt his grip tighten as they looked around. Thunder still rolled off in the distance and the sky was dull black in color. She pulled out her wand and poised it in the dueling position… Harry doing the same. For several tense moments, they stood there, ready to face whatever was thrown at them.  
  
"Let's try this one last time, Potters."  
  
There was a flash of lightning, and standing abruptly in front of them both was Voldemort. His tall, snake-like appearance was old and tried… but there was no lacking in malice and evil in his aura. Renee tensed up completely, ready to snap like a rubber band stretched to it's limit. She drew in close to Harry, he putting himself slightly in front.  
  
"I'm not going to waste my time with chit-chat this time… this is the last straw. You're done for, Potters! Far from your allies! Alone, and I'm afraid that I'm way more powerful since you saw me last." He raised his wand. "Destiny has cheated you both! It has put me in it's favor now!"  
  
"I thought you weren't going to chit-chat this time!" Harry said bravely.  
  
Voldemort waved his wand.  
  
"Well, I at least thought that you would know of your son's fate after I'm through with you. I was plagued by you as a boy, I'm not letting your kin disrupt my plans anymore! You'll be happy to know that your son will soon join you with the rest of the retched Potter family… dead and buried!"  
  
Renee snapped. Before Harry could do anything, Renee was charging Voldemort, wand outstretched. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and her gait was strong and unwavering.  
  
"Renee… wait!" Harry hissed, afraid.  
  
Voldemort looked down at her with an amused grin.  
  
"What's the matter, Etam Luos? Going to fulfill your destiny alone? Ah, but for one so cowardly you act so bravely. A marvelous actor you are… running away from your homeland to come here to an unknown territory and pretend to be someone you're not! Etam Luos or not, you're nothing alone! Only the famous Potter to give yourself any worthy name!"  
  
Renee stopped cold, her wand beginning to shake in her hand. Her eyes were wide as she heard those cold words seep into her mind. Voldemort laughed in her face as her heart was stabbed with each syllable. His breath she could smell, and still frozen to her spot, Voldemort twirled a lock of her hair.  
  
Harry screamed.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" He raced up to her side. "Crucio!"  
  
Voldemort jumped like he was stung by a bee. Harry grabbed Renee, still frozen in internal conflict, and dragged her back a few paces. Eyes actually tearing, Voldemort was groaning loudly with the pain by the Unforgivable Curse.  
  
"I should very well leave you like that, Voldemort!" Harry bellowed. "But I'm not like you," He lifted the curse. Renee managed to snap out of it for her to realize what was going on, and she looked confused at Harry.  
  
"Why…?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Not unless I… we, have to."  
  
Renee blinked.  
  
"But… after… after all…"  
  
"Well, well, well… Potter, I see you've improved over the years. But I'm afraid you're still not powerful enough for me." He was quickly gathering himself.  
  
"Harry… I don't think we have a choice," Renee took his hand firmly. Their faces strained and they closed their eyes. Instantly Renee felt an unbelievable amount of warmth gather at her feet, slowly rising up her body. The air around them became dead still. A low humming sound grew in her ears, it's pitch becoming louder and louder. Voldemort was now looking at them with both sheer horror and loathing, raising his wand quickly.  
  
"This is your last chance, Voldemort… leave forever or face destiny." Harry's voice spoke distantly and unearthly, a glow had surrounded both him and Renee. Hands still tightly together, they raised their wands. Renee soon forgot everything… every one of her flaws. She was at her peak… all the power that she had inside combined with that of Harry's, her Etam Luos. Despite it's surging force, she felt completely calm and cool… this was what she was born to do. As she stared calmly into the terrified eyes of her enemy, the world seemed to slow to a crawl. Voices floated through her ears… that of her brother, Timothy… the first time she heard Harry's voice… Harry's proposal… their wedding vows… her son's cry at birth… the innocent voice of her son… and lastly, most clearly, she heard the reassuring voices of the people she had never met. Harry's parents were there, watching, and they were proud of them both.  
  
As their wands began to reach to each other's tips, Renee looked over at Harry.  
  
"I'm ready, Harry."  
  
"We can do this."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They turned to Voldemort, and their wands touched.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
There was a sharp snap, and the whole world erupted.   
  
Renee was blown backwards with such force, she couldn't remember being able to breath. Wind whipped her so hard, the entire world was nothing but a white swirl. She lost her grip on Harry, tumbling backwards for what seemed like an eternity. The only thing she could hear was an unearthly scream and the howling of an intense wind that was nothing but natural. Renee couldn't even hear her own voice, as she called out for Harry, but there was no hope of a reply.   
  
The last thing she knew before the world went black and silent was an immense backlash that began to suck everything that the blast had just blown away back in. Lastly, there was a tremendous pain in her back, and she landed somewhere with a heaping thud. Her eyes clouded over and she was lost in blackness again.  
  
  
"Renee! Renee, wake up please!"  
  
Pain. Nothing but pain. Renee's entire body pulsated with an ache so intense that the first breath that she could recall doing since the initial blow made her howl with a deep intake of air.  
  
"Oh, there's my girl! God, please, you need to stop doing this to me."  
  
Renee forced her eyes open. Behind broken glasses that were covered in dirt, Harry's blood-shot green eyes stared back at her with overwhelming joy. He cradled her head in his hand, making her wince with pain.  
  
"You're gonna be OK, now… don't worry, I'm here."  
  
She looked him over. His glasses were not the only thing covered in dirt. His face was stained with his own blood, his nose most likely broken somehow. Scratches were etched up and down his arms, and his robes were torn in more places than one.  
  
"Are you alright?" She whispered hoarsely, her chest tightening with the pain in talking.  
  
"Fine… I'm fine. You be quiet, I'll get you up."  
  
Before she could argue that it hurt too much, Harry muttered a spell and lifted her up in his arms. As she stared at his eyes, she could notice, and feel too, his own pain that he was hiding from her. This made her smile, despite it all.  
  
"You're… you're so stubborn," She whispered carefully.  
  
He glanced down at her, beginning to limp off. Harry smiled, his lip bleeding.  
  
"So are you."  
  
Her eyes fluttered, wanting so badly to go to sleep, but Harry nudged her head with his chin.  
  
"Sorry honey, but I can't let you sleep… you could have a concussion."  
  
His smile faltered and Renee could feel a stab of pain from him, he was hurting just as badly as she was.  
  
"Where… where is he? Where's Voldemort?" She whispered, trying to look around.  
  
Harry did not answer.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He looked as if he was pretending not to listen.  
  
"Harry, did we do it?"  
  
Harry stopped to lean up against a lone tree.  
  
"Let's just say… we don't have to deal with destiny anymore."  
  
Renee didn't know how to react. She thought she would of felt completely relieved and happy that it's finally over… the threat to the world was gone, that magical world was saved. However, as Harry's face contorted in slight pain as he got up and continued to walk down a sloping hill, Renee stared into his eyes… puzzled. Why didn't she feel that way? And it wasn't just her… Harry was feeling the same thing, she could sense it.  
  
"Harry… why…?"  
  
"If it's possible, let's not talk about this right now… please?" He looked down at her pleadingly. Not only was his body hurting, but his soul as well. Apparently he had seen more of what went on than she did. She tried to nod, but did not achieve much than just drooping her chin and giving a slight squeak with pain.   
  
Sunlight suddenly hit her eyes, and she forced her head to turn and face a beautiful sunrise. Dark clouds were quickly retreating to the north and south, leaving an inspirational blue sky in it's wake. Renee couldn't help but to smile at that. Harry had reached another hill, and out of nowhere, a town was visible at the bottom of it.  
  
They stood there a moment, Harry holding her close. The sun now illuminated every aspect of Harry's face, and Renee got a sudden sense that he had aged quickly in short time. But when he looked down at her, a youthful smile spread wide, she smiled back as the Harry she knew and loved stared at her.  
  
"Harry? Renee? Is that you?!"  
  
They looked quickly down to see two figures running towards them. Harry's smile continued.  
  
"Sirius, count on him to be there in the end."  
  
Disbelief stricken on his face, Sirius, closely followed by Lupin, nearly ran into them.  
  
"Oh, my God! Look at you two! Are you alright?" Sirius looked like he was trying to keep himself from hugging them in fear of injuring them further.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances. An uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
"You two did it, didn't you?" Lupin asked, quietly.  
  
Harry paused before he nodded.  
  
Sirius and Lupin exchanged unreadable glances.  
  
"Here, Harry… let me take Renee," Sirius came closer to them.  
  
"No… no, I'm fine… I think I can walk," Renee lied, feeling embarrassed. She tried to wiggle free of Harry's resistant grasp, but moaned in pain again and fell back down on Harry's arm… making him wince in pain himself.  
  
Lupin laughed silently.  
  
"Come on, Renee… give it a rest."  
  
Before she could protest any further, Sirius had freed Harry's hold of her and took her in his arms. Lupin slipped up under Harry's arm and put it around his shoulders. Harry gave him a look of gratitude and, with Renee in Sirius's arms, they walked down the hill.  
  
"Stay with me now, Renee… I don't think I should let you sleep," He noticed her eyes beginning to droop.  
  
"Sorry," She muttered, feeling stupid at being so helpless.  
  
"Have you seen Timothy?" She heard Harry ask from behind them.  
  
"He's safe. We dropped him off at Hermione and Ron's."  
  
Renee sighed softly.  
  
"We know."  
  
  
The closest magical hospital that was open was too far away. Harry and Renee were in no condition to apparate. Sirius decided that their best bet was Dumbledore's, since they couldn't use Floo powder 'cause they had none. Amazingly, his mansion of a house was not too far away. It was real hard for Renee to stay awake, but Sirius made sure she did so.  
  
When they finally did arrive, a swarm of house elves brought them in. Dumbledore weakly got to his old feet, and pointed for Sirius to put Renee in a bedroom and Lupin to take Harry up with them. Sirius laid Renee down on a bed in one of the spare bedrooms and Lupin helped Harry to lay down beside her. Sirius went over to sit by Harry. Lupin left the room, and soon came back with an ancient looking Dumbledore, his expression mixed with amazement, concern, and relief. He came over to stand by Renee, bending down and looking into her eyes with his old twinkle in his own.  
  
"So… it finally happened, didn't it?" He practically whispered.  
  
"Yes," She answered. For some odd, freak reason, a tear began to run down her cheek. Dumbledore smiled kindly, wiping it away.  
  
"Don't worry about anything now, I've got someone coming that we can trust to look after the two of you. Soon we'll let you sleep, you deserve it." He patted her shoulder and left. Renee looked over at Harry, who had fallen asleep… Sirius looking over him with relief and concern. She reached out her hand and grabbed his, feeling a tingle go through them. Her eyes began to close once more, before someone else gently touched her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter… can't let you do that until I have a look at you,"  
  
Renee looked to see who it was and gasped. Smiling kindly, but her eyes filled with her characteristic disapproval, was Madame Pomfrey… the nurse from Hogwarts.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?" She whispered.  
  
"Hush now… yes, dear, I came back to help with Dumbledore. Now please tell me where you hurt." Pomfrey flashed a wand in front of her eyes.   
  
"Everywhere," Renee groaned.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked her over entirely, tending to her bruises and cuts, giving her potion after potion. Finally, she gave approval for her to sleep, and with gratitude, Renee did so.  
  
  
Renee was lost in a deep, dreamless and restful sleep for what seemed like forever before she finally woke up. When she opened her eyes and yawned, Harry rolled over and nuzzled her on the nose.  
  
"Hey you,"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"How do you feel?" She asked.  
  
"Better… Madame Pomfrey had a field day with me. What about you? You were worse off than me. Are you OK?" He ran his fingers through her bangs, looking at her with earnest.  
  
She nodded, surprised it didn't hurt much.  
  
"Harry? I want my baby," Timothy was now strong in her mind.  
  
He nodded back.  
  
"They offered to bring him here, but I said no. I didn't want him to see us the way we were. When we're ready, we'll go get him ourselves."  
  
Renee struggled to get up on her elbows.  
  
"I'm ready now," She said blandly.  
  
Harry laughed, Madame Pomfrey had suddenly burst through the door.  
  
"I see you feel better, but you aren't until I say so." She pointed a finger at her.  
  
Renee moaned.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Madame Pomfrey… I can manage,"  
  
"Nonsense! You aren't children anymore, so you don't bounce back as quickly as you used to… not even you Mr. Potter!"  
  
Harry put on a mock face of shock.  
  
"Who? Me?"  
  
"However," Madame Pomfrey handed Renee a bathrobe. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to the two of you as soon as you can… I guess if you think you're up to it, you can go… but be back as soon as you're through so I can have another look at you!"  
  
Renee's smile dissipated, as well as Harry's, and they exchanged solemn looks. He got up and reached for her hand.  
  
"Here goes nothing,"  
  
A/N: So, what'dja think of that part, huh? That was the big bang... the whole highlight of the Renee Chronicles... but in no way, is that the end. Nope, there's at least one more chapter left in this last series. A epilogue after that... and then a surprise! Heehee... I won't say more until later. I wish I could get right on with 10, but that'll have to wait 'till tomorrow... I still have that math homework to do ::wants to be sick::  
R/R nice peeps!  
::waves::  
~OrcaPotter  
P.S. If you haven't read the interview with me and Renee, you may want to... it's funny! 


	10. The Calm After the Storm

A/N: ::braces self for what she is about to type:: Well... this is it. The last official chapter of the final series in the Renee Chronicles! Please, control your sobs (j/k). I'm not too entirely sure about the very ending, so give me your insight and review this peeps! Now, I have some things to explain... so all of that will be in the bottom A/N, okies? For now, just enjoy the last chapter!  
DISCLAIMER: ::breaks telepathic connection to J.K.:: Umm, I'm sorry, I'm on the other line.  
  
  
Chapter Ten: The Calm After the Storm  
  
  
Renee and Harry sat in large armchairs in front of Dumbledore's huge desk. Dumbledore himself sat behind it, looking so old and weary that Renee could not even begin to imagine how old he could have been. He took long, slow breaths, but he had a kind and understanding smile on his face.  
  
"Ron and Hermione Weasley have been pelting the house for news. Sirius had to go and give them some peace of mind this morning. I'm sure you are both eager to get to them, most of all your son… but, as you very well know, we have some things to discuss first."  
  
Harry grunted and Renee nodded grimly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, crossing his hands together above his desk and peering intently through his old half-moon spectacles. He leaned closer to them, the light from a nearby candle making all the wrinkles of age on his face more prominent. Renee got a sudden and unpleasant feeling that time was short for Dumbledore those days… and the very thought of it made her heart cry.  
  
"I can't begin to tell you both how proud I am of the two of you." He paused a moment, searching for words. "What you have just accomplished took the ultimate amount of courage, wit, and risk… for the lives of everyone. The world can't thank you enough, we are forever in your debt. Now we can finally get on with our lives in peace, without fear. News about what has happened is getting around slowly, since most of us are so spread apart around here… but it's spreading, and the magical people are truly rejoicing! Perhaps the families we sent away to safer places will consider coming back… and our community can rebuild.  
  
"You both realize, that even though you are already written in history books and such… that your names will be immortalized forever in our history. Legends, I'm sure you'll become. I myself am honored to know you both." He looked directly at Harry.  
  
"Harry… I know for certain, that your parents would be exceedingly proud. You've truly lived up to their power and well beyond that." His eyes turned to Renee, and she felt her face grow hot.  
  
"Renee, I'm sure your brother would be proud of you too. Both him, and Harry's parents, can rest in peace finally."  
  
Renee stared down at her feet, not sure of what to say. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, sighing deeply and saying nothing more for a moment. Harry seemed lost in thought, and Renee looked up to glance at him and reach out with her emotions to give him comfort. He looked at her, gave her a tiny smile, but looked very solemn.  
  
"Since you've arrived here, I have argued with myself weather or not to ask for details on… well, on the fall of Voldemort." He sighed again, closing his eyes. "I finally decided that I will not, unless you choose to tell me… or anyone else for that matter. What happened was something more than personal… something that the two of you were unfortunately a part of that had to be dealt with alone. I can only imagine the amount of power that it took to bring about your destiny… it certainly had to have been more than I could ever dream of doing. When I first met each of you… Harry when he was just a small baby and Renee when she bravely moved far from her old home… I knew that you two had a connection. It took a while to figure out exactly what it was, but I realized that it couldn't of been nothing else but the fact that you were Etam Luoses, soul mates. What happened yesterday was meant to happen, decided at your births. A battle of destiny, you can call it." Dumbledore cracked a small smile. "Takes a lot of stress off your shoulders, for now at least… I know what parenthood is like."  
  
His last statement made Renee look up at him curiously. He had stopped momentarily, stroking his beard and staring off at his bookcase thoughtfully with a smile. She glanced at Harry who had a similar look of interest.  
  
"Uhh, Professor? Did you ever have children?" Renee asked quietly and carefully, she wasn't sure if it was right to ask.  
  
Dumbledore turned to her slowly, a mixed expression on his face. It told of amusement, shock, hesitation, and sadness. He took another deep breath, and opened a drawer. Slowly, staring at a large picture frame he was pulling out, Dumbledore's eyes began to grow glossy and Renee started to really feel embarrassed for asking.  
  
"Ah, dear Renee… I have indeed."  
  
Harry leaned forward.  
  
"You never said anything."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, still looking at the picture that Renee couldn't see from behind.  
  
"I have a son, named Eian. He's a well grown man right now, which makes me all the more older. We keep in touch, but his affairs rarely allows him to visit… and my own business did the same." He hesitated a moment. "This brings me to my last, and most important, matter to discuss."  
  
Renee looked at Harry, his expression was blank.  
  
"I've sent out most of the aurors in the Circle to find him, for I haven't heard from him in the past few years. I hope my worst fears don't come true, but," He gave a small smile. "He has my talents, and I'm sure he's avoided our former dark nemesis.  
  
"Anyway… when our world slowly gathers itself back together and our people begin to return home…" He winked at them. "Magical children will need a place to learn how to become as great as you two."  
  
Renee and Harry stared, jaws dropping.  
  
"Of course," She whispered.  
  
"You mean it?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"The four founders of Hogwarts would be mortified if I left that great castle of a school to remain in ruins. It was too dangerous to rebuild with Voldemort's reign. But now, I believe it's time to return and teach a whole new generation of witches and wizards… and to prevent something like this from happening ever again." He looked at them sternly, suddenly, and mainly at Harry.  
  
"However, we all know about my… my condition. I am in no shape to run a school, especially one that will need full energetic effort to get it in order. I'm afraid that I can't uptake the role of Headmaster any longer. It pains my heart to say so, but I can't deny fate. This has brought me to another long and difficult decision… which I am leaving up to you, Harry. Don't say anything 'till I'm finished," He pointed a finger at Harry, who's mouth had opened to say something.  
  
"Now, I'm afraid to say that Minerva McGonagall is no longer with us… as well as most of Hogwart's previous staff. The professors of the new Hogwarts will be just as new themselves. To head them all off, it will take a strong individual who can lead justly. My first thought, was you, Harry. There is only one other soul, besides you and Renee for that matter, that I could also consider for the job."  
  
Harry's eyes went wide, his mouth dropping again.  
  
"However," Dumbledore said slowly. "I realize that you are a young parent, with a young family that you're still establishing. To be headmaster would require many sacrifices, sacrifices I'm not sure you'd be willing to make for the sake of your family. That is why, I leave the choice to you. If you decline, which I will fully understand… I'm hoping to appoint my own son. If he'll take the job.  
  
"And, there is something else… that I failed to mention before. I don't know why, and I'm not sure if you've both noticed it already… but I have an odd feeling that we'll still need aurors. Maybe not soon… maybe not for a long, long time… but if there ever comes need I want my best two to be able. Put that in mind."  
  
Renee knew what he was talking about. She sensed the same thing right after she knew Voldemort was gone. Why she wasn't relieved fully, an uncertain rest. Renee also knew that Harry had as well.  
  
She quickly changed her glances from Harry to Dumbledore, eager to hear Harry's reply to Dumbledore's offer. Harry was completely frozen in shock, and she could feel his nervous and erratic thoughts as he deliberated in his mind over the proposal. As proud as she was of him, and completely happy that he could be offered such an honor, she knew that it would demand much of his time and how often they would be apart.  
  
Harry looked at her and their eyes locked. Their bond she could feel inside became stressed. She didn't know what to say, or even to give him a hint of what she really felt. All she managed to do was give him a small and encouraging smile. He turned away, and she frowned. Dumbledore's expression was blank.  
  
"Professor… I am truly, truly honored. I really don't know what to say. But, I'm afraid that I'm sure of one thing. My family comes first… they are the most important people in my life. I want to be there for them, and as much as I want to uphold your honor, what you offer me would take too much away from Renee and Timothy. I'm sorry, but I must decline."  
  
Dumbledore nodded with a mixed expression that was mostly filled with understanding. He lowered his head.  
  
"I trust then, however, when I'm gone… that you'll give my son advice if he has need?"  
  
"Certainly." Harry answered.  
  
Silence followed, and Renee shifted in her seat, looking at Harry with partial relief and compassion.  
  
"Well now," Dumbledore suddenly hit his desk as hard as an old wizard could. "You'll both be happy to know that you deserve a well earned, long, vacation!"  
  
Renee let out an uncontrolled laugh. Harry soon followed.  
  
"You two go out and celebrate, no doubt you want to get your son too. Why, the whole world should be celebrating now, much…" His eyes fell slightly at a memory. "Much like it did those many, many years ago… in which a boy lived."  
  
Nobody said anything, Renee glanced at Harry who was now looking at the floor. But he quickly stood up, went over to her with a small smile, and offered his hand. She returned the expression and stood up, looking to Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you, for everything Professor."  
  
"Yes sir… thank you, thank you so much."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"No, the gratitude goes fully unto you two. It was the very least I could ever do."  
  
Harry paused a moment, then went around the desk and what started out as a handshake quickly turned into a hug that Renee could feel exchanged a deep respect and admiration through them both. She watched them as they parted, and Harry came to her with a sad smile.  
  
"You ready, sweetheart?"  
  
Renee was about to nod, but stopped herself. She smiled wearily at him and squeezed his hand.  
  
"I'll be right there, I just want to talk to him a moment."  
  
He nodded, then turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Good bye, Professor."  
  
"Farewell, Harry."  
  
Harry hesitated a moment, then with a last glance at Renee left the study. Renee waited until the door closed, then turned to the old wizard who astonishingly seemed to have aged even more in the past few minutes. He looked about ready to wither away into nothing.   
  
A lump formed in her throat as she decided what it was she wanted to say.  
  
"I know, Renee. Deep down… you are not at a comfortable peace. Harry is as well, I can tell… although, understandably, it bothers him more." Dumbledore spoke for her in a tired voice.  
  
"It's not over." She whispered.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"No, it's not. However, it is for us."  
  
She cocked her head, puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He looked at her with mild surprise.  
  
"Ah, but you know very well what I mean, Renee."  
  
Renee's chest clenched up as she remembered.  
  
"Why? Why must we be plagued by evil?"  
  
He shook his head with a cold and hardened expression.  
  
"I'm afraid it's all beyond us… beyond magic. It's destiny's game, and we just won round one. The fate of round two relies on our children, there's nothing we can do, but be there for them. Who knows if it will ever end… but until then, we continue to do what we have been doing. Stand up for our values and beliefs… to protect what's good." He gave her a small, final smile.  
  
"But, for now… Etam Luos, is an intermission. Let's use it to our full advantage, so that the next generation can have the upper hand in round two."  
  
She returned the small smile, not sure if she felt any more relief, and turned to put her hand on the doorknob. Renee hesitated and looked back.  
  
"Professor, have I shown myself for who I really am?"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Yes, Renee… you always have."  
  
  
Renee and Harry walked up to a small cottage on the outskirts of a muggle suburb. It's lawn was impossibly neat, which made Renee smile as she knew that magic had something to do with it. It was a wonder the neighbors didn't say anything, since their lawns were no where near to the condition of this one. As they reached the front steps, there was no need to open the door.  
  
"Mum! Dad!"  
  
Timothy ran out of the door and nearly tripped down the steps. Harry caught him before he could hit anything and held him in an embrace so tight that Renee wasn't sure if Timothy could breath.  
  
"Oh, Timothy… you're alright." Harry whispered, his hand ruffling Timothy's messy black hair slowly. He caught sight of Renee, who was looking at them longingly, hardly patient to get her turn. Timothy looked up and her eyes met his.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
Harry handed him over and Renee held her little boy close. It was at that moment that she finally felt relief, holding Timothy. It was over and she had him. She held him tightly and Timothy's soft breathing comforted her, rubbing his back like she always did. His little hands grabbed her robes tightly, as if afraid she would disappear again.  
  
"Don't worry, honey… we won't let anyone separate us again. Never." She whispered.  
  
"He… he said he was going to kill you." He muttered sadly.  
  
Renee exchanged a glance with Harry.  
  
"Who? Who said that?" Harry asked him, brushing aside Timothy's bangs to look at him.  
  
"Er… perhaps we can talk about that later,"  
  
Renee looked up and Ron was standing in the doorway with a sad smile, Hermione was bouncing on her heels behind him. He casually walked out and down the steps, paused in front of Harry with an intense stare, and suddenly grabbed him in his arms.  
  
"Do you ever stay out of trouble, Harry? Must you always be at the brink of killing yourself? For crying out loud! What would my mother say to me if I told her that I let you go off and kill yourself without me?"  
  
Hermione had rushed out and put her arms around Renee, and she let her head fall on Hermione's shoulder while Timothy struggled with the tight space.   
  
"Thank God you're OK! Oh, you had us so worried! Please tell me that you won't do anything like that again!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Hermione… we have absolutely no intentions of doing that again. Never." Renee reassured her strongly. She let Timothy get down, but he refused to leave her side. The five of them walked into the house exchanging dialogue of relief.   
  
  
A week later, Renee, Harry, and Timothy were relaxing in the living room of their own home. Very little damage had happened during the events of last week, and Harry had no problems repairing what did need mending. The large grandfather clock chimed quietly and Renee was putting the finishing strokes on a sketch she was doing of Timothy, who was playing on the floor in front of Harry.  
  
"Dad?" Timothy's small voice suddenly spoke up. Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet and Renee momentarily stopped sketching.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked, turning a page.  
  
Timothy looked up at him with a curious expression, then his head dropped and he looked at the floor in concentration.  
  
"Didn't your parents save you, when you were little?"  
  
Harry put his newspaper down slowly and his smile wavered a bit. Renee stared at him with sad smile.  
  
"That's right, just before they died."  
  
Timothy seemed to consider what he was going to say next, his little face tight, not quite sure.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Renee asked him, putting her sketchbook aside.  
  
He shook his head, his black hair ruffling with the motion.  
  
"Why…? Why did they come to save me, if you were in trouble again?"  
  
Renee became puzzled, Harry had an equal look. Both of them stared hard at Timothy.  
  
"What do you mean, they came to save you?" Harry asked in a whisper.  
  
"I never told Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione about it, I was too afraid for you that I forgot. But it was grandma and grandpa that saved me from Draco Malfoy… at least I think so. The man that took me away looked just like you, dad, only he didn't have your scar and his eyes were a different color. A lady with red hair and green eyes kept Draco Malfoy away… and they both said good bye after Great-uncle Us and Uncle Lupin took me."  
  
Renee looked to Harry and saw that his face was washed with an expression of disbelief. This seemed to bother Timothy, for he looked back down at the toy he was playing with. After a few silent moments, Renee not sure what to do, Harry suddenly leaned down and picked up a surprised Timothy.  
  
"Timothy," Harry looked straight into Timothy's keen eyes. "Your grandparents saved you because your mum and I couldn't… because they love you, and you were in trouble. They are watching over us, and even though we can't see them… they are here. So you'll never be truly alone… because your family will always be by your side."  
  
Timothy snuggled up against Harry and he leaned back in his chair, ruffling Timothy's hair slowly in comfort. Harry glanced at Renee, who was looking at them both with a small smile. Emotions that she couldn't recall began to flood her mind, and she quickly picked her sketchbook back up to avert her senses.   
  
Suddenly, there was a quick knock at the front door. Renee stood up quickly and Harry sat up straight, Timothy looking startled. Harry got up and handed Timothy to Renee.  
  
"I'll get it." He pulled his wand out.  
  
"Who would of thought that visitors would cause so much stress," Renee muttered to herself. Timothy clung to her robes nervously and she rubbed his back to soothe him.  
  
She heard Harry go through the routine of answering the door with a password, and then the door opened.  
  
"This is a surprise, Sirius." Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Renee walked out into the hallway with Timothy in her arms, and sure enough, there was Sirius standing in the foyer. However, her eyes quickly went downward as something yellow was standing low to the ground next to him.  
  
Harry had noticed too.  
  
"Er… Sirius? There's a dragon standing next to you."  
  
"An honor to meet you at last, Mr. Harry Potter." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Er… Sirius? There's a dragon standing next to you that just talked." Harry backed up a step with an astonished expression. Renee bolted to his side, with an equal look.  
  
"Jeff!" She shouted.  
  
"Renee!" The little yellow dragon called happily.  
  
"Thank God! So you do know this annoying little monster!" Sirius ran a hand through his graying hair, sagging his shoulders as if he was just relieved of a heavy burden.  
  
Jeff looked up at him angrily.  
  
"Annoying little…?"  
  
"I practically tripped over him on the way over to Lupin's… was wandering the streets, this thing was…" Sirius interrupted. Jeff's look became dangerous.  
  
"This thing? Well excuse me…"  
  
"Uhh, yes Sirius, I know him… he's a good friend." Renee quickly interjected.  
  
Timothy was looking down at Jeff with both interest and uncertainty. He tugged at her robes, wanting to get down, and Renee obliged. Harry quickly grabbed her arm and looked at her with worry, but she gave him a reassuring smile and Harry nodded skeptically.  
  
Jeff turned to Timothy and his dangerous look quickly turned to that of a friendly puppy.  
  
"And you must be Timothy! Hello, nice to meet you, young man!"  
  
Timothy smiled and moved closer.  
  
"Are you a real dragon?" His eyes were bright and wide behind his black glasses.  
  
Jeff put on his toothy grin and nodded.  
  
"Sure am!"  
  
Timothy edged even closer, making Harry let out a concerned squeak but Renee took his arm and squeezed it gently.  
  
"How come you can talk?"  
  
"I'm a Jefforagon, Jefforagons talk."  
  
"Wow!" Timothy gasped slowly, and he hesitated with his hand in the air, not sure if he was allowed to pet him. Jeff puffed out his chest a moment, and slid up under Timothy's hand and leaned into him. He scratched behind Jeff's ear and the dragon's tail began to twitch.  
  
Harry began to pull at his shirt collar. Renee laughed, and Sirius crossed his arms looking at them all with a mixed expression.  
  
"Er… Renee, dear? Would you mind explaining?" Harry asked, looking at Timothy nervously.  
  
"Just as long as we don't explain over a desert spider." She laughed, kissing him.  
  
  
Summer came, and that meant Timothy's sixth birthday. Renee's wand was poised over a large cake in the kitchen and Harry was putting the finishing touches on a large birthday package.  
  
"Are we sure we can handle such a large crowd, Renee?" He said between shots of ribbon out of his own wand.  
  
"Harry, if we can defeat forces of evil, we can throw a large birthday party." She turned and looked at him with a grin. "Now, make sure you behave yourself… my parents are gonna be here. My dad will give you a lecture on military magics if you goof off at all."  
  
"Your brother always has a kick out of it," Harry smiled. "Not to mention George and Fred."  
  
Renee glared at him.  
  
"Don't let them get you and Ron started, Harry… I mean it! Before you know it, Timothy will be all over the place, Mrs. Weasley will go bananas, Mr. Weasley would get in trouble with her for laughing…. Oh I can go on and on!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Calm down, no need to worry." Harry laughed.  
  
Renee's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Famous last words."  
  
Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, and Jeff skidded into the kitchen.  
  
"Quick! Hide me!" He said quickly.  
  
Harry looked at him.  
  
"Timothy playing knights again, Jeff?"  
  
He nodded vigorously with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Well don't hide in here, Timothy can't see any of this yet." Renee called over her shoulder as she put the finishing touches on the cake.  
  
Jeff moaned and ran out.  
  
"Don't ever call him a pet," Harry said, rubbing his arm with a pained look. "You'll regret it."  
  
Renee stared at him as she hid the cake from sight with her wand.  
  
"What did I tell you about that?" But her words got lost in her mouth as she leaned up against the counter heavily with a tight face. Harry looked at her with growing concern.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Oh, no… no, I just think I'm coming down with something… that's all."  
  
He looked away slowly, not entirely satisfied with her answer. She breathed heavily.  
  
Uh-oh, if this is really what I think it is… Harry and I need to talk. Renee thought to herself, wiping her forehead. Being sick the past two mornings, I'm surprised he hasn't said anything until now.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Renee stood up straight.  
  
"Remember, Harry… no monkey business." She told him as she walked out.  
  
"Hoo-hoo!" He scratched his head, making himself look like a monkey. She rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
  
The next night, after all the company had made their final good byes before leaving the area, Renee convinced her family to go out for a walk. It was the first time that it was ever truly safe to do so, without worry. Timothy convinced both of his parents to let him ride his new broomstick, the Genisis.  
  
As she walked arm in arm with Harry through their nearby woods, Timothy zooming at a safe distance ahead of them, her thought quickly went over all the changes in the past months. Magical families were moving back at an equal pace. Diagon Alley was slowly gaining back new businesses and traffic there was picking up with the growing population. Hogsmeade was not so deserted anymore.  
  
Harry was still off from work, the Circle was taking care of the odds and ends that happened to show up, allowing for their family to have some peace. They kept to themselves, not quite ready to face the world… for when they do, they'll be even more famous than they ever were before.  
  
She rested her head on Harry's shoulder as they came to stop at the top of a hill. He leaned into her and they stood in silence. Timothy zipped around, making Harry grin as he watched. Renee simply stared out, thinking about everything. Everything in her life. Her childhood, her time at Hogwarts, being with Harry, her son… the final battle. It all flashed through her mind in quick glances.  
  
One memory that she never thought much of suddenly stopped in her mind. It had happened a long time ago, back when she was still in Florida. Her brother, Timothy, was packing to move out to Britain for his new job… and Renee was deeply upset.  
  
"Is this the end?" She remembered herself asking him. He had turned to her, hands poised in the air holding some shirts.  
  
"End of what, Renee?" He had asked.  
  
"Of everything. You won't be here… things will be much different, not the same. Nothing will be as it was."  
  
"True," He told her. "But things change, it's part of life. However, that doesn't mean it's the end."  
  
She remembered giving him a quizzical look, and he came over and bent down to her level with an intelligent glare in his eye that at the time, had given her the sense that he knew more about things than he showed.  
  
"There is no such thing as an end, because where there's an end, there's a beginning. That's life… it's the way things are. Just when you think that you have your job done, you have to start another one. Life is just one big loop, it may change… it may change drastically, but things never end. Destiny's game is continuous, and where one player leaves off… the next one follows."  
  
Renee had never really understood all that he had said, she never persisted to ask… and he had left that afternoon. Time made her forget until now, as she stood in Harry's arms and looked out at her son. She also dwelled on another issue that was growing inside her, and she glanced at Harry briefly.  
  
"I know what you're thinking… I can feel it." He whispered with half a grin.  
  
"What am I thinking, then?"  
  
"Our destiny is done… but it's not over." His expression turned dark and his grin faded into a sad frown, looking at Timothy. "Our job now is simply to guide, and protect."  
  
Renee said nothing, snuggling closer to him.  
  
"There's something else too, that you're thinking." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh?" She whispered back.  
  
He nodded, and a mischievous smile grew on his face. She looked at him and sighed.  
  
"I can't keep any surprises from you, can I?"  
  
"No, not really… but this you were advertising." He shrugged, kissing her and pulling away to go down towards Timothy. He turned around and smiled broadly. "I love you, Renee Potter."  
  
"And I love you, Harry Potter."  
  
He laughed, leaving her on the hill, and went to go give Timothy some pointers. Renee smiled herself and stared.  
  
Who knew what destiny had in plan for her family, but what she did know was that as long as she had her loved ones… weather she can see them or not… Renee could overcome anything. And now it was up to her to prepare her son for his own ordeal… to live up to the legacy of the Potter family. She was going to be there for him…. And she always will.  
  
****  
  
A/N: ::sobs:: I can't believe that I've finished with Renee, however... to tie in everything nicely (which I wasn't able to do with this chapter, not to mention there are some things that have to happen first before Renee's story is really wrapped up) you can expect an epilogue! If you noticed, there was use of foreshadowing in this chapter, which tells of the "surprise" that I have planned... and it's not a series about Timothy (because that's just too obvious). You can also expect in the epilogue a nice, long, explainative author's note! So, review this! And I'll see ya at the epilogue!  
~OrcaPotter 


End file.
